Starcraft: Brothers in Arms
by metallicaboy1
Summary: A prelude to starcraft. A battle against he Son's of Korhal through the eyes of several military men! Well here we are CHAPTER 8 IS UP,oh yeah, this chapter is awsum... a MUST read, my best work, i think atleast, PLEASE R&R!
1. 0607monday

**Starcraft Brothers in Arms  
  
Chapter 1  
  
06.07.Monday.**  
  
Rain pattered gently on the ground, the sound of slight tapping was acquired. It began to grow louder, and louder, as the sound of gun shots and explosions filled the air mixing with the rain's creative whispers. All over the ground of the light forest footsteps of boots were being engraved in the mush and mud.  
  
Confederate space marines galloped across the landscape of the thin forest, only to reach their destination that lay ahead of them, a war torn, scorched battlefield, they were the reinforcements, and they were the angels of death. For now, this battlefield did not house monstrous Zerg cerebrates or deceiving prottoss warriors, oh no. This battlefield housed the kin of the U.E.D.!  
  
Fellow rebel marines covered the battlefield like a blanket, they had been fighting for days over the now lost and fallen Sons of Korhal base of Demark. They had fought to keep it striving, they had fought to keep it standing but they did not succeed! Thunder now stormed the ears of the soldiers as they quickened their pace to catch up to wavering, fellow marines.  
  
"How much longer you think we're gonna have to keep fight'n for man?" asked Graham, a young marine with beating blue eyes that scorched like bright flame.  
  
His companion beside him gave him a weary answer as he panted out the words "no one knows, these Soks aint given up an no one knows how much reinforcements they got left, they might jus give this thing up in a couple of days or a couple uh hours" the rusty shaven marine explained to Graham.  
  
Soks was a word used to describe rebels. Most of the marines didn't know it but the word Sok stood for Son's of Korhal. But most of the marines were to dumb or screwed up to figure it out! Graham's ear drums were beating like a heart. The shots and explosions became louder, flame could be heard shooting out of somewhere or something, screams and voices echoed across the desolate waist land. Graham was shaking in his boots, the meds slowed down the fear and tiredness but Graham could tell the difference between artificial stimulation, and raw sleep. He held his gun with a tight ease, the enlarged rubber gloves screeched against the handle. The weapon made a clicking sound as Graham's body bounced up and down while he ran.  
  
The noises grew louder, the screams became more real.  
  
The lieutenant yelled out "when we reach the edge of the forest, follow me into the rally point and keep you're head down" he explained.  
  
No one actually knew how a marine could keep their head down, but they knew he meant to make sure their figure was bellow any immediate weapons fire. The panting female medic behind them was fearful, she was supposed to save lives not endanger her own! This was strange for most medics in the U.E.D. had a special sister hood that involved many oaths for strength and boldness. Rumors were heard that some medic sister hoods practiced rituals and gatherings. But those were just rumors from sexist marines and pilots.  
  
Suddenly, a bullet round came screaming past their heads and flew into a tree, shaving the bark right off of the smoldering area where it hit. The clouds looked like wet dirty sheets wrapped into a wriggling mess of phenomena! David looked up in aw (as well as the rest of the unit) as enormous thunder and lightning bolts shook the ground beneath them. They began to run faster now and with much more haste.  
  
They had finally reached the end of the bush and now plummeted into a personal hell. The scorched ground was a huge barren waist land. It seemed continued on forever until it hit a few rocky hills on the far side, You couldn't really see past those. Trees could barely be seen beyond, and the whole field was covered in land mines, fox holes, trenches, abandoned bunkers, shingles, rubble, barb wire and more! Numerous rounds were flying past their armored heads now. They could here much louder screams from the struggling soldiers as shards of metal crashed through their armor. They flew down a dirty, mucky and disgusting trench. Bodies were lain and blood made pools around their vicious wounds. The marine boots splashed blood all over each other's armor and clothing. For what clothing they had on their backs was precious to them, it could be the only thing they could have to keep them warm later.  
  
The unit slowed to a halt in front of a group of five marines and a ghost. David wondered why the ghost had not bathed himself in the valuable clocking field by now, a very powerful asset in a situation like this. The commanding officer in Graham's squad offered a quick salute to another soldier and stood easy. He held his gun tightly in each arm. One solid gloved hand on the trigger, the other on the barrel. He looked all around him trying to find someone to shoot for the adrenaline in his veins was taking over common sense.  
  
"Captain, what's your situation" asked the lieutenant as a huge fireball suddenly burst out of the ground only a few yards away.  
  
".Well lieutenant, we're entrenched here until some heavy reinforcements arrive, I'm fuckin glad you're here, we're loosing men, and fast! What's the word?" the captain asked in anticipation and hope. Captain Edmond Duke was an orange bearded man, he was very straight forward and strict when it came to giving orders. He never let down an ally and never made the wrong decision!  
  
"Well before we left ops the commander told us we we're not alone, that reinforcements would be on their way within an hour or so, there is also a vulture squad trailing behind our position" he explained to the now frustrated captain.  
  
"Vultures, I fuckin hate vultures, dam hooligans, don't have any respect for their superiors" he explained with an exasperated look on his face.  
  
"Sorry sir, but that was all that ops could spare right now, they're in production currently and are running out of resources!" he explained to the more enthusiastic officer now.  
  
"Well, I don't want 'em around me I'll tell you that, you handle 'em, They need to flank our troubles" he asked the seemingly confused lieutenant. "Ok, we got 2 siege tanks on the far side of the field, right beside the rocky hill over there, one is entrenched and can't get out but the other one is working like brand new and has been pounding our troops for about a day, I think they're running out of ammo now and are saving it for something big, I don't know what though" he said biting his nails.  
  
"What should we do" a bullet that bounced of a rock right beside his head cut him off ".sir?"  
  
"Well, if those vultures can spare a few lives, or all of their lives, we can probably fly behind enemy lines, cut off this suppressive fire they're raining on us, and lay a few volleys of grenades on their asses, that would probably blow the tanks and give us enough time to switch the suppressive fire against them" he explained with great pride.  
  
"Great strategy sir" he explained "alright men get ready and fire at will" he explained as the squad of marines got into positions and a short line of bright, flashing light spewed from the mouths of their gauss rifles.  
  
All troops aimed and fired and different enemies but they were all on the same goal. Bullets ricocheted off of different areas, screams fused with blood splashing sounds and rounds tore through flesh. A confederate marine's armor was very tough and hard, though a couple well-rounded and aimed shots could break through it for a marine's armor had considerable weak spots.  
  
Graham looked down the rusty barrel of his rifle. He aimed it with great precision and accuracy. The recoil from the weapon shook his bones and rattled his teeth! Most of the troops were aiming at the regiment of rebels that were situated behind a huge shingle and rapidly firing over it to scare the confederate defense forces situated in the huge trench that cover the whole battlefield. Gunshots could be heard in the distance, the rattling and chattering of the weapons was incessant. David was full of adrenaline, he was pumped, and he could see a lot of the troops on the other side down a slightly sloped hill, he started to fire at them with maddening speed and persistence. The stim pack's med's flowed through his veins like an army of soldier were inside his body and mind.  
  
Graham ran dry as his gun beckoned for more ammo to feed it's relentless rain of hell. It's beckoning call was a persistent and annoying clicking sound as well as beeping for the ammo bar blinked 0000. Graham quickly reached down into his utility kit and puledl out a fresh clip of rounds, he popped out the dry clip, knocked the new one twice on his helmet and slammed it in, ready for more.  
  
Suddenly, a spray of bullets hit the crew of battle-hardened soldiers as round after round bounced and pinged of the wet rock and rubble. Graham looked over to find a huge hole in a kneeling marines head. It gushed with blood and steam, as Graham could smell the blood seeping out of the wound.  
  
This was beyond medical help, no medic could totally resurrect a brain dead marine that had suffered a blow to the head. Even though the efforts were folly, it was the medic's duty to assist the already dead soldier. She ran quickly to the marine's aid, but nothing she could do could help him.  
  
Bang, another spray of bullets hit the now extremely frightened unit of soldiers. A bullet bounced off the shoulder pad of Graham's armor. It left a scratching trail of smoke and a deep indent in the armor. It did not matter though, Graham's visor showed his armor capabilities at optimal, and he continued to rain hell on the suspecting rebel forces bellow.  
  
Graham started shooting burst of 10 rounds, as not to loose ammo and to keep accuracy up! He fired at a target, he was out in the open and stuck out like a thumb. Graham pulled the trigger as a chattering followed shortly after. The result was the loss of the enemies life, a spray of blood from his neck could be seen at afar!  
  
"Nice shot dude" said a fellow marine right beside him, he was not from the unit Graham had come in with.  
  
Graham smiled and whispered a chuckling thanks right before the smiling comrade burst into a fourth of July firework! A couple dozen rounds chipped and bounced off his protective suit, about 4 or 5 rounds had gone through the plating as the startled and aching marine knelt to the ground in despair. Graham quickly dropped his weapon and held the marine up as so he didn't plummet to the ground with an aching thump. He could actually feel the marine's life draining away like water draining from a faucet.  
  
After almost a minute, Graham realized the marine was gone, the medic had took too long to get to the casualty for she had no idea what was going on. All thanks to the incessant chattering of weapon's fire. She was still looking up and down and left and right, trying nervously to dodge a few of the bullets that had bounced off of her white painted marine suit!  
  
After a good half an hour or so of fighting, grunting, dying and wounding, the hellish sound of motorized screams filled the air. The marines in the trench had lost 3 men and rising, and the whole of the confederate regiment inside the trench had lost a count more than anyone could bare to hear! The nearest unit to the edge of the forest was Graham's. The others that had been fighting had pressed down the line to help the battle progress and to let more reinforcements into the lines.  
  
The hellish screams grew louder and louder, Graham's group was getting angered and they all looked to their right side. Out of the hole in their helmets they could make out the figures of floating vehicles, the air burned below them and a gush of dust trailed behind.  
  
The figures were that of a unit of vultures, the reinforcements that the tired group of marines had been waiting for had finally arrived, and Duke was actually excited to see the lifesaving reinforcement unit. He gave a menacing smile and a thanks to the lord.  
  
The rebels bellow viciously shot at the vultures, they speeded for cover behind a ruined building, and dismounted, keeping their heads down as they did. They cocked their mm-22 pistols and charged into the trench firing a few warning rounds into the enemy lines while immediately jumping down for cover. They pushed aside marines and even fingered some until one got angry and grabbed a rider's puny little neck with one massive powered fist. The medical enhancers pulled tightly on the marines muscles, squeezing the rider's throat. He wanted to say something but Duke screamed back at the angered marine in retaliation.  
  
"Put that man down marine you're supposed to be fighting the enemy not our own troops you idiot!" he yelled, pushing aside the lesser ranking officers to make his way to the unruly marine. An unsuspecting marine behind Duke suddenly caught a bullet in the head as he began to speak.  
  
"If you're lucky I might give you a court marshal now start obeying orders and lay some fire down, make your self useful" he said as he slammed his palm into the marines helmet, the ignorant rider smirking at the marine and laughing.  
  
The marine replied with a finger as the same finger sled across his throat. A lulling sound would have flooded over the shooting soldiers but they were too busy with trying to kill the enemy Terrans. Duke screamed out a loud "GET BACK TO WORK" and the marines went back to busily firing away at the enemy right after another unusual spray of rounds came from the mouths of barrels bellow! Duke and the others made their way to a safe spot in the trench, it was very deep and no bullet could go flying through their heads here! Many operatives, and strategists worked here, explosions flew dirt in their faces but it was better then being on the top!  
  
"Right boys, now I don't like you as much as you like me but we have a war here to win right?" he asked the smirking faces of the vulture riders.  
  
"Right man, what you want us to do, I don't wanna fuckin sit out here all day" explained the rider, taking out a cigarette and lighting it.  
  
"What you're gonna do is follow orders around here ok? I don't fuck around, now let's get busy" explained Duke taking the now lit and puffed cigarette out of the vulture rider's mouth and rubbing it all over his leather coat.  
  
The rider looked up and snarled at him only to be interrupted by an earth shaking explosion, dirt gently fell on the rider's bald head. Duke explained the plan to the immature men and started getting angry at their laughs.  
  
"Ok, so let me get this straight, you want us to go in, behind enemy lines, fly past a couple hundred angry rebels, blow up a few tanks, and come back in one piece!" he asked with a surprising tone in his voice.  
  
"That's right, any questions?" asked Duke.  
  
"No, no questions, just we aint doin it!" he stated as his companions chuckled and walked away.  
  
They were all pretty proud of themselves, stepping up to a superior like that, until they heard a click from behind their backs. They turned around to find Captain Duke with an old civil war revolver pointed at their heads.  
  
"See this fucker, this little gizmo doesn't agree with your slimy ass" he said with a smile.  
  
"Heheh, you're not actually gonna shoot that into our heads are ya Dukie, ahahaha" he laughed out looking around at his buddies and puffing on a newly lit cigarette.  
  
"Heheheh, no you're right" Duke said with a chuckle as a quick bang shortly followed from the ancient weapon. Duke put a hole in the rider's dirty hand as he screamed in agony.  
  
"AAAHHH, FUCK YOU MAN" screamed out the rider.  
  
Duke quickly walked up to him and slammed him into a wall with one powerful push of his bionic arm, dirt crumbled away at their bodies!  
  
He whispered angrily into the riders ear "now listen hear boy, when I give you an order you follow it, now I don't care if you're not fit for this job or you're a mercenary, just that you do it while you're on my watch or I'll fuckin kill you my self you here me, boy?" asked the captain with a great tention in his throat.  
  
The rider nodded back in agony and fear as Duke said "good, bye bye".  
  
The riders emerged from the hole, the leader holding his hand with pressure. Some marines looked behind, smiling, for they knew what had happened. They were very happy until a very stupid vulture rider stood up in plain site out of anger and rage and was shot right in the chest, blood oozed out of the wound.  
  
The lieutenant in charge, was angered, he turned around and cursed "shit, stupid rider you guys are all the same" he said getting down on the floor, he yelled at them to get down and cursed at them as well.  
  
"Fuck, now we have 5 bikes and 4 riders, you guys are so bloody stupid" he said with a sigh he looked around and tried to find someone.  
  
"Graham" yelled the lieutenant.  
  
"Yes sir?" he asked.  
  
"You know how to ride?" he asked Graham as he finally realized what was going on.  
  
"Ya but." he was cut of by the lieutenant.  
  
"Good, go up there now" he said as Graham hesitated with great exaggeration.  
  
"What are you doing private, go go go" screamed the lieutenant in Graham's ear.

"Yes sir... uh sorry sir" stammered Graham as he got up off the ground and started heading towards the width edge of the trench.  
  
Graham jumped to his feat and ran off with the other riders, bullets trailing his feet as he started to sweat. He took cover behind the run down building and took off his heavy armor and plating with a click and a thump. He laid down the suit but kept his gun tightly in his hands.  
  
"Heheh, whatcha gonna use that for small fry?" he asked as Graham looked up at him and cocked his weapon, pointing it at the ignorant rider.  
  
"For killing ass hole, now get on the bike" he said as the other riders cocked their pistols and mounted their bikes. Graham hopped on the vehicle as it bounced up and down, the repulsors were quite entertaining but he had no time for that now. The engines whined as they revved up the supercharged vehicles.  
  
Graham kicked the stick and sped off into the distance, dust erupting in their wake. Over the trench and under loose metal and rubble they flew, keeping their senses about them at all times. The ground was a blur at the speed they were going, they dodged explosions this way and that, bullets flew past their heads and Graham held the handle of the guns and the bars of the bike in one hand and started returning fire.  
  
The bikes sped past the unwary rebels, as soon as they flew by the men started to fall one by one. Graham's repeating chattering and the biker's one-tracked pistols made for a deadly combination. The men behind the shingles started for another volley before they noticed the bikes gaining on their position. They switched from the entrenched marines and concentrated fire on the maneuvering bikes, Dukes plan was working!  
  
One of the bikes suddenly flipped over in the blink of an eye as a huge ball of smoke erupted from under it's wreckage. It took about a minute for the bike to slow to a stop but the others made good use of that time and zoomed behind the lines of rebels. The rebels turned around and continued to fire upon the bikers, only to find an array of bullet rounds flying into their backs.  
  
Graham and the others released their concussion grenades and explosions started to boom across the field. Men flew up into the air crashing back down, arms and legs flew into the wet dirt. It had worked, 4 grenades smashed through the armor of the fully functional tank, it whined as it slowly started to break down, smoke arose from it's punctures. The entrenched tank was very easy to take out. The riders made quick use of it's position in the trench and only one grenade was used to take out the soft underbelly of the massive machine for it was already badly damaged!  
  
The killing machines were destroyed as the eruption ignited in both their ears and the trench, Graham was safe, 2 other's had been killed in the advance but he had been spared. Graham was just about to say a quick prayer until a piercing pain exploded into his spine.  
  
He started to cough out blood!  
  
So what do you think? Sorry but you can't find out what happens to Graham, well not yet anyways for the next chapter is on a different character. You may find out what happens later on but you have to keep on reading and reviewing. This whole story has each chapter take place in a different day. And hey we just finally got to find out what Duke is like when he was a captain, will we get to find out what Arcturas Mengsk is like. Keep reading the next chapters to find out, There will be a lot more!


	2. 0608tuesday

**Chapter 2  
  
06.08.Tuesday  
**  
It was about a week now and they still hadn't taken the command center. The confederation troops waited patiently for a chance but every time they tried to forward an attack they would get pushed back. They had called for air support, something to give them a little push but none came from ops. They had to take the field and take the command center, they had already bombed everything on the ground and still the rebels came out of their holes.  
  
Zack stood now, readying his gauss rifle for an attack. He and his squad were stuck behind a brick wall for cover, in behind them was an abandoned factory where a battle ready goliath mech assault warrior lay. A line of at least 50 assorted troops was laid down a long a huge position to Zack's left. A lone scout (who was a ghost) shuffled his way to a huge pile of rubble and there he stood with binoculars in one hand and a pistol in the other. He was scanning for the enemies on the ground and quickly found them, laying behind a shingle (which for incase you didn't know was just a long straight man made hill for troops to get cover on). Behind the shingle was a short and small patch of burnt forest area and before the forest lay a command center.  
  
He quickly and un-noticeably de-cloaked behind the safety of the rubble of building he was situated behind and waved a signal to the troops.  
  
Zack's sergeant received the command and turned to his soldiers "Ok ladies, we're gonna push our way up that hill and make our way down it with suppressive fire, once we do that go the nearest cover and await my orders, a mech will be assembling beside us so let's not everyone try to get their cover behind it ok, it's there for killing not for squashing you bugs." Explained the bearded sergeant that was commanding the squad behind the brick wall.  
  
"Sir" asked Zack "how long till the mech arrives sir?"  
  
"About a minute, so when he does listen for a sharp whistle blast, that'll mean it's attacking, once we've seen it go by the wall we'll cover it from behind and the make our way up the hill behind it" he explained.  
  
Zack looked around him, the soldiers were shaky, like leaves ready to fall off from a branch. Zack was medium build, clean shaven and had fairly long hair for a marine. He was still a boy in the mind of his friends and family but was actually almost 25! He looked up at the still orange sky and wondered why it hadn't changed since yesterday? This planet was awkward, the weather was cold and biting, and the scenery was desolate. Suddenly an explosion rang through their ears, the Soks were probing them for weaknesses, they were trying to find out where they were hiding, the mech had to hurry.  
  
The ghost behind the rubble was nearly cut to pieces by the shrapnel coming out of the siege shell. A piece tore through his arm, he almost screamed at the pain but he had to remain quiet, a ghost's training was very severe and he remembered it well. With a straight face he sucked it up and continued to wait with the others, his canister rifle was strapped to his back and was ready to take it out once the attack took place.  
  
Zack was rubbing his gloved finger down the smooth barrel of his rifle when he suddenly and unwarily heard a whistle sound. Oh no he thought, they were starting to attack. He cringed at the thought as suddenly the line of marines were lifted up in unison and began to lay down fire. No not yet he though not now, I don't want to die, my life is just starting. He was terrified at the thought of getting shot and was curled up behind the wall waiting for it to all end.  
  
The mech descended from the abandoned building and started pouring down auto cannon rifle fire over the wall on the pour saps behind the shingle. An array of shells cleanly went through a large group of marine helmets before the other rebels realized what had happened. They weren't prepared for this.  
  
The frightened Zack closed his eyes as the line of 20 marines started to fire at the hill, dirt and rock flew everywhere, they were doing a pretty good job. Zack with eyes still closed tried to forget everything that was going on around his head and started to sink into nirvana, until he realized that he had a job to do and wasn't going to hide like a rat in a sewer. Zack slammed down on the stim pack button on his chest and a sea of stars blinded his eyes. He was shocked at the effect rate and was getting surprisingly angry. The medicine was taking affect for the stars began to clear and Zack found himself standing upright staring over a sea of death.  
  
He was pumped and ready for action, chatter filled his ears and blood filled his veins, Zack quickly took point behind a large slab of rock. He pulled the trigger on his weapon and started to shoot with incredible accuracy and speed. The enemy marines about half a kilometer away were already gaining reinforcements. One guy to his right, BANG, 2 guys to his left, BANG BANG. 2 of them went down and the other round bounced of the marine's battle suit. The marine ducked back bellow his shingle realizing he was being fired at.  
  
Zack looked at the confed marine on his left and noticed he was very calm and quiet about the combat. He shot short 5 round bursts at the enemies and hadn't even used his stim pack yet, though he was shooting almost better then Zack was! Zack looked to the man on his right and watched as a round flew through his armored head, blood trailing out of the wound. The casualty hit the floor with a thump, making a muddy indent in the earth. Zack felt a round bounce off his own arm pad leaving an engraved mark of it's presence. No matter for Zack, his suit was full of power and so was he. He continued to fire at the enemy troops until the glorious killing machine of a mech started to ascend down the hill.  
  
The troops flooded from behind the wall, bullets still trailing off of their locations. The sergeant was right in front of the action. He was shooting here and there, left and right, making his presence well known to the enemy troops. The mech span around on it's metal torso, spewing hell from the mouths of it's twin auto cannons, the weapons made a godly sound like repeated thunder hailing down from the heavens.  
  
The machine was being worn down as almost all enemy fire hailed onto it's powerful armor. Machine was smoking out clouds, it had almost had it. The mech was screaming out indications that is was getting destroyed as a flurry of missiles cried out of their holsters. The missiles flew down the hill creating huge fireballs of explosions on impact. Metal and fire flew out from the ground, and marines flew out from their holes, battle suit parts jumping off their backs. A handful of men and metal landed hard on the ground, bones snapping and necks braking. The smoldering ruins of their battle suits smoking profusely.  
  
Zack made his way down the hill, he (along with 10 others) took cover behind the legs of the huge mechanical Goliath. Troops started dispersing from the machine as they realized it was about to blow. Zack widened his eyes and looked behind him, the mech was still fighting hard and whining with pain more than ever now. Zack sprinted to his feet as the bionic legs gave him a quick and powerful boost.  
  
Zack leaped out of the way as an enormous fireball waved to the tortured sky. Zack went flying, the power of the explosion gave him such a huge push that he was thrown a good couple of yards away. Zack's gun flew out of his hand and landed with a chatter on the ground. Zack could sense the laughter coming from behind the shingle. The enemy was getting a good advantage for the confed's main support had been destroyed.  
  
The confederation troops were totally disoriented, they shuffled and stumbled hear and there. Another volley of rounds came raining down on the marines that were unlucky enough to not get some cover. Their armored battle suits were set on fire as round after round impaled though their heavy armor. The bullets flew through them like butter after even more bullets had softened it up. Large fiery explosions thundered from the backs of brave fire bats turning them into torturous kamikaze bombs for the Sok's advantage. They were turning the confederate's own troops against them. Zack stumbled to a pile of rubble just a meter away from where he lay. Bullets ricocheted off of his leg armaments as the confederacy casualties started piling up.  
  
Zack was now back to his frightened un-moving self again, he was un-able to move, un-able to speak, he was mentally paralyzed. Fright had took over his mind, war had took over his body witch was hidden under thick red armor. He was in a sub-conscious world now, sounds slowly faded into nothing as they echoed through his brain. His eyes fluttered closed and he pictured himself on a farm in the outskirts of Antiga prime. Nothing could bother him, he was care free, dogs and birds made their normal animal sounds, no screams, no explosions, no machine gun chatter, no nothing, just peace and quiet. The farm was almost magical as it lay at the bottom of the valley. Everything was slowed down. Family and friends awaited him at the bottom of the grassy hill, he ran to them but couldn't reach them. He let out an arm but they just moved back, oh no, he was cutting out of his dream!  
  
No he couldn't cut out now, it was just starting, sounds could be heard and they were not peaceful. No, no more screams he thought but it was too late, the world was crushed as he faded back into the hell he was brought into. Suddenly an explosion landed a yard away form his feet.  
  
"SHIT" he yelled as he shielded his face and chest from the flying debris. It ricocheted off of his now worn out battle suit. The system readings on his visor showed 40%. Good he thought at least it's not at dangerous. Bullets started flying past his head as he quickly ducked even more to shield himself from the stirring combat. Zack scanned his surroundings and located his weapon. It had been blown away from his location and bent from the explosion. His face quickly turned to a hopeless frown as he realized he was un-armed and in the middle of a battle. He didn't know what to do now, he didn't have a pistol for it was lost when he arrived at this field, and that was 2 day's ago! Zack was surprised that he had lived this long.  
  
Zack was loosing hope but as a last resort started thumbing through his utility belt. He was becoming un-successful at finding anything but his face soon lit up as he felt 3 concussion grenades latched to the left side of his hip.  
  
"Yes, thank god" he said to himself and found that the remaining marines started to lay down an organized volley on the cocky enemies. The rebels were so sure that they would win, they started to stand up from the shingle and move around. They soon found that move to be a bad one for 15 of them went down, a big confidence booster for the confeds. Zack peered over the side of his rock, the enemy marines started to pile up and lay down as the confederate troops reloaded for another round.  
  
This was Zack's chance, he pulled the grenades from his belt with a click, ripped out the pins and flew all 3 of them at the now preparing rebel troops. The Soks now locked and aimed their weapons, ready to kill and ready to die for their organization. They were about to fire before the right side of the defense line looked up in horror at the little gray balls flying through the air. Some screamed out "GRENADE" others just leaped out of the way as the tiny metal object exploded on impact with a roar.  
  
A huge wave of yells erupted from the unwary crew of rebel troops as legs and arms flew from their torsos, blood trailing their flight. A victory roar sounded from the confeds as they came out of their hiding holes and right into the heat of battle firing and yelling away at the rebel troops.  
  
Though some fell, it was a glorious move for the advancing marines, the grenade's smoke cloud quickly cleared and a flood brave of confederate marine troops flew over the hill of the shingle. The marines rained hell down on the line of rebels. Un-suspecting and un-aware they fell to their deaths as the line of troops that were so safely behind a dirt ground shingle now tried desperately to gain control of it back. But it was no good for the wave of almost 25 confederate troops flooded over the hill pressing rounds of bullets to the rebels skulls and searing plasma flame to their bodies.  
  
Those firebat's that were left offered helpful assistance to the fighting marines. Zack ascended the scorched field and came out of hiding as a gush of marines flew past him in dotted formation of attack. He looked around him on the ground for a weapon because the rebels were still fighting for their lives. He found a gauss rifle laying on the ground a bout a meter away from his feet and quickly picked it up. Crusted dirt fell from the weapon as he shook it off and ran with the wave of troops. They had taken the shingle, behind it was the command center, he noticed troops and naked regulars flood out of the main doorways only to quickly be shot at by Zack's friendlies. Some of them got a few shots in before they were ripped apart by the fire upon the command center.  
  
That was it, it was over, Zack looked around at the troops flying by him, running into their victory. The rebels gave up and waved their white flag to show their defeat. Zack was filled with happiness, the battle was over, for now. For their was still a much larger battle to be won, this battle would last for days, they had to take they field along with tens of other command centers and barracks. He had won the battle but he hadn't won the war.  
  
Well this is how it goes down, I think I might have about 13 other chapters to this story until the battle is over. You might not hear from Zack in a little while for the next chapter is on yet another character. But just keep waiting, AND KEEP REVIEWING because this is the only way I'm going to write anymore is if you keep reviewing. So please read and enjoy my saga.


	3. 0609wednsday

Chapter 3  
  
06.09.wednsday  
  
It was yet another disturbed day, the clouds had not changed though it was not raining. Confederates flooded the field bellow and above field lay the artillery gunners, the main fighting aids of the confederate lines. For the artillery gunners, the field of battle was, well, boring and loud. A repetitive volley of artillery shells screamed towards the unwary rebel troops bellow them.  
  
Ryan Smith was such a person as he awaited patiently for this battle to end inside his tiny little cockpit. He was situated in a confederate siege tank on top of an otherwise grassy cliff over looking the whole field. Aside from the battlefield itself, the cliff had not been scorched by weapons fire and it lay perched peacefully over looking the view.  
  
To most, the battle was full of death, misery and bleak hopelessness. For others, it was a waist of time. Though not all was what Ryan thought, every action has an effect. That is exactly what happened every time the artillery shells of the tanks massive guns fired their torture out from their mouths. For every shell that screamed into the ground, one man or woman was effected by it's blast in some way or another.  
  
"Well josh, another bleak day of nothing" Ryan asked with an excruciating bored tone of voice. Ryan was a muscular fellow, brown eyes and a faded shadow of a beard indented in his features. Most military men wondered why he had not been transferred to the Marine Corps or even firebats.  
  
Josh was in the navigation, tinkering on different brightly colored fluorescent buttons, toying with the touch pad screen. Technology had advanced quite an amount, it was so highly advanced these days that warfare in the strategizing room seamed like child's play. This was for some, for others it was a highly intellectual form of duty.  
  
"Heheh, you got that right man, turn on the radio, I wanna do something at least" explained his comrade.  
  
"Right josh" said Ryan, he turned the rough knob on the little gray box and began flipping through the frequencies. The radio was another advance, even though it had no significant duty to perform in military terms, it always helped a gloomy day of sieging.  
  
Ryan was flipping too much as Josh began to grow tired of his tinkering.  
  
"Dude stop surfing and leave it alone man" explained the punk of a soldier. Josh always wore a military hat, the ones with a circular top and a little flat piece protruding out of the front. He had dyed his hair numorous times before but not in military operations. He was as much of a rebel as he was hooligan. A vandal and a thief, so many crimes that one would think he would be out of the confederate lines by now.  
  
Though that was not the case, Joshes father was a successful battle ship pilot, a commander actually, he was the only thing keeping Josh from a relief or even worse a court marshal!  
  
Ryan stopped fooling around with his toy and stopped at a channel, the static interference echoed through the cabin of the tank, the sound bouncing off of the metal. The voice over the radio was that of a newscaster.  
  
"Heheh, hey Josh check this out, they're talking about us" explained Ryan.  
  
Josh looked at Ryan with a stern face, he wanted to here what was going on. Josh was a long way from home and always missed his family and friends. As he listened in on something aside from the war, it made him think about home again and about how much he needed to come back and ditch this stupid fight.  
  
"Dude shut up" explained Josh with yet another firm facial expression.  
  
The radio broadcasted the voice of the newscaster, the sound was terrible but it was better than nothing! The corny music that both men hated sounded behind the newscaster's bland, one tone voice.  
  
It said "we bring you now a special news bulletin. The battle on Antiga prime continues to rage on tonight so for those at home we give you our apologies" explained the news caster as Josh's face went bleak again. "The U.E.D. continues to fight hard and strong, they have captures several command out posts and barracks from the ruined base of Demark. We bring you now coming from the lines of the marine forces down there mister Cody Billard, Cody what do you have for us?" asked the newscaster, it took a little while for the man to answer but he did eventually.  
  
"Well Reese I am currently behind confederate lines and am safely inside a building but these marines seam to have the Rebel forces pinned down inside a ruined area of abandoned buildings, rubble, debris, basically a huge hell hole of, well, junk, the confederate forces have really turned this place into a scorched battlefield" explained the man, machine gun fire could be heard behind him, yells and screams, both Ryan and Josh could tell the man was getting nervous.  
  
"So Cody you're saying that basically, we are winning this battle" explained the cocky newscaster.  
  
"Well, yes Reese we are doing a very good job maintaining this field, I think we shall have it taken in no time, we also have a." he was suddenly cut off by a man screaming in the background, an explosion followed and the message was cut.  
  
"Cody, Cody are you." Ryan unexpectedly turned off the radio, it just fuzzed and eventually cut off. Josh couldn't tell but yells were being heard outside of his cockpit, Ryan listened carefully for the next sounds.  
  
"What the hell Ryan, some people were trying to listen to that!" explained the angered Josh.  
  
"Sshh, do you here that?" asked Ryan who was curious at what was going on.  
  
The two listened yet again, eager to discover what was making the sound. They suddenly heard a man fly past the tank outside. They both realized at that point that it was time to go!  
  
Ryan lifted himself up and opened the top hatch, Josh following behind. Ryan popped his head out of the cockpit and looked around, the light blinded his eyes even though it was very dim, they had been inside the cockpit for quite a while. Once the blinding flash faded from his eyes, he took in the sight of men running by him all situating into the science facility in the back of the grassy field. What is going on here thought Ryan, he could feel Josh pushing him upwards from bellow.  
  
Ryan jumped out of the cockpit, Josh followed. Ryan slid his way down the metal armor of the vehicle and landed on the grassy ground, Josh did the same. They both looked around and were very quiet and calm to each other. Until suddenly, out of nowhere a bullet was heard being shot off. The two didn't know where from but Ryan looked to his right and saw a man fall to the ground, blood oozed out from beneath his lifeless body making a small pool.  
  
Ryan and Josh both jumped at the sight and took cover behind the metal machine, more gunshots followed. They kept moving until they stopped behind the battle and in front of the tank crouching. Ryan popped his head up to try and look at what was going on. He noticed that bright flashes of light were firing from out of the forest in the back. Each time one of these flashes went off, a man went down.  
  
GHOSTS thought Ryan as a bullet ricocheted off the rear of the tank, making a ping sound with it's entry. Ryan immediately ducked and crouched along side Josh.  
  
"What the hell is going on, I thought the battle was farther away from here" asked Josh.  
  
"They must have dropped them off some were near the forest, I don't know why we didn't see them" questioned Ryan as another bullet bounced off of the machine.  
  
"Maybe they weren't dropped, maybe they're doing some recon" stated Josh.  
  
"Then why are they firing?" asked Ryan.  
  
The two were still ducking for the shots were growing louder. More were coming he bet, and more would still arrive!  
  
Ryan moved over Josh as he lent out a halting arm.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked the frightened soldier.  
  
"I'm not just gonna stand here and get killed" said Ryan as he immediately heard blind fire coming from behind him, their friends were shooting into nowhere hoping they would hit something.  
  
"You see, now come on" he said as Ryan grabbed Josh's sleeved arm and they both ran off towards the facility.  
  
They ducked and ran, always keeping their heads down. They flew past falling regulars and very few armored marines. Bullets trailed their every step yells and screams ran after their ears. The ground was wet and muddy, the earth seamed like a mattress, mushy and soft. Their hearts pounded as they could here rounds fly past their wary heads.  
  
Josh fell on the mushy grass, making splashes of dirt and mud everywhere. Ryan did not notice it for a few seconds but quickly helped his friend to his feet. Josh stumbled and kept running, for if he did not, there was good chance he would fall like the others!  
  
They were almost at the building, they two could make out figures descending from the main door ways. A busily working factory was situated behind the science facility, low in the brush, though a pathway made it's way out from the forest and into the deployment zone.  
  
Finally the couple reached the building, their face and body covered in dirt and muck, they were very tired and felt wheezy. But no matter, they had to press on. They ascended the main doorway, the metal glinting off of their eyes. They entered into a building full of tens of busy people running this way and that. They proceeded to the armament room, now walking on solid ground. Their boots made mud tracks along the shiny metal floor, along with hundreds of others. The clamping sound of their boots neared the ears of almost ten men inside the armament room, it was red like a photo room but this light was luminous, hanging above them in a caged barrier.  
  
Ryan walked up to the man nearest him when he entered through the bullet proof glass arch of a doorway. The man looked at him up and down and asked "need a gun man?"  
  
Ryan looked at him, panting and open mouthed "I think that would be useful" he explained.  
  
The tall muscular deep voiced male turned around and grabbed two pistols "that should be good enough for you, unless you're a regular or a marine, you shouldn't need a rifle, just incase, come back and see me" he explained.  
"Right I'll remember to do that" stated Ryan as he let out another groaning pant and the two ran away into the distance of the building, stuffing the newly handed out pistols into the choler of their pants, keeping the safety on as to not accidentally blow off an artery!  
  
Ryan suddenly stopped as he past the hall way into the operations office and looked at a huge screen inside, men and women still flying past him.  
  
"What are you doing Ryan, we should get to a bunker or something" explained Josh.  
  
"No wait, I wanna see what's going on" he explained as Josh let out an exasperated sigh.  
  
Ryan entered through the doorway and looked up at the screen. A handful of men were laid down below it, tinkering with different panels and keypads. These men were trying to get something working, they were charging something up thought Ryan as he and Josh moved closer to the screen.  
  
It suddenly came all clear to Ryan, they were prepping an E.M.P. shockwave to knock out the cloaking fields on the invisible sniper's backs. Ryan yet again grabbed Josh without a warning and said "come on" as they both ran off towards the main door way again. An ear piercing siren and a voice rang over the com system explaining the procedure they were about to undertake as the two yet again exited the building.  
  
They entered into an even worse situation than before they entered into the science facility. A huge unit of men were shooting at the different brilliant flashes of lights, the ghosts canister rifles also let out a huge bang though the enemies ghosts were using sniper rounds and they weren't letting out such large amounts of sound, especially over the sounds of the friendly gauss rifle fire!  
  
Ryan ran as fast as he could, he didn't look behind him he just ran over to a line of sand bags to take cover behind. He kept on running and running, he did not waver, he did not become distracted from his objective he just ran like the wind which was blowing harder against his face. He ran for a couple of seconds until he realized that Josh was being very quiet, he hadn't said a word to him since the left the main doors, he didn't hear him breathing or panting.  
  
So he slowly looked behind him, his vision bouncing up and down. A bullet flew by his head inches away from penetrating his skull. He then fully turned around and stopped dead in his tracks. He looked off into the distance with strange hopeless eyes. He wasn't moving, he wasn't breathing, he was still with fear. He looked at the sight that lay before him.  
  
A pool of blood surrounded Joshes fallen body!  
  
Alright dudes, that was different but it is still apart of the story. I know you were expecting blood and guts and all that but I kinda needed a break from it. Well I hope you enjoyed this part of my story, only 12 more chapters to go! Oh and by the way Dark-elk, thnx for the invitation to post this on your website, later! 


	4. 0610thursday

Chapter 4 06.10.Thursday  
  
Infinite blackness, it is what we feel when we sleep, it is what we feel when we die. Dieing, that is yet another thing we do not understand, we as humans do understand many things until we experience them ourselves. Though we must push on, discovering new things, experiencing new ways, curiosity is humanities best ally! Though blackness, and infinite blackness at that is something even the brightest of minds cannot undermine. It is non- understandable, until you wake up from the nightmare.  
  
Graham did just this, the blackness that he had fallen into started to fade and he himself began to emerge from his nightmarish slumber. Graham's weary eyes cracked open, the eyelashes that were interwoven released them selves, and Graham's one left eye opened to reveal a now white world. The white world was dotted with dirt and grime though it was not a hell or a torturous battlefield.  
  
Where am I? Thought Graham as he tried to move, but he could not, his mind was still fixed on waking up first. He was caught in a mental wrestling match with his own mind, trying to get up but also trying to stay down.  
  
Am I dead? Questioned Graham, his head throbbing with pain. He still did not move, he laid their, un-moving, un-feeling. His eye opened wider, enough that one could look at his face and notice the pupil between the white. Graham was strengthened now, he was winning the wrestle and was moving his eye left and right. Still the room seemed white as the sun. If only he could turn his head he would be able to understand what had befell him.  
  
Graham then moved one eye towards the sky again, he continued to look up and notice nothing had changed. Until suddenly a form began to take shape in front of his face. It was blurry at first but as Graham focused closer he made it out to be that of a beautiful woman standing over him. She was moving and at a repetitive rate.  
  
Now I am confused thought Graham to himself If I am dead then why are their beings above me? He continued to ponder this until the figure moved out of sight. Graham had a little more strength now, though it was un-noticeable. He lifted one finger, and then the other, and then began to slowly slide his arm up his torso to feel his head. He was noticeably blinking now, moaning and opening his mouth.  
  
Graham lifted his arm to feel his head, he touched it with one finger and cringed quickly at what he felt. He snapped his arm back as he felt numorous lines across the front of his forehead, and wound marks like that of a titanic explosion. He then moved his hand down to his right eye witch was not open for some reason. No wonder, it had a rough patch covering it.  
  
The figure re-emerged only to gently grab the arm and put it back to it's original position. Graham moaned at not being able to use his own arms freely, no, he was angered at it. What the hell was going on he thought, why was he laying on a bed in a white place where nothing else exists but this occasional female figure? What had happened to him, was he dead or not. And why had he no strength to lifted his own god willing arms and legs. These thoughts conjured in Graham's tortured mind until the point of no return. He felt his muscle surge with energy. His brain was going ballistic. This was the woman's fault he thought, there was no-one else around him but her. He used the surge of adrenaline and strength to lift his torso up with a snarl and swiftly grabbed the small throat of the woman. He continued to hold on, the woman desperately trying to break free. She did not know what was going on just as much as Graham did.  
  
His anger was growing and growing, but so was his curiosity and questions. The deep snarl on his lipped began to cease. The curiosity subsided the anger and his strong tenacious grip began to slip away from the tiny throat of the woman. She let back as if dodging a blow, soothingly rubbing her red, throttled neck. Graham looked around him with an odd expression on his face, a blank expression. He was in a tent, surrounded by bunks and medical devices. Men and women leisurely walked around and through this place.  
  
Where were the explosions, where were the gunshots, where was he? Graham questioned more and more until a sharp pain again exploded within his spine. He groaned out a painful scream and gently lay down on his bunk. The woman amazingly did not become angry at his retaliation and quickly came to his aid. She had most likely seen this kind of thing happen many times before, she was a nurse and medical aid, she assisted the wounded and at this point and time assisted Graham.  
  
She scanned him thoroughly and then flipped the visor back, and put it away.  
  
"W-w-what h-happened?" stammered Graham.  
  
The woman just stared at him with a questioning look.  
  
"W-where am I?" asked Graham yet again "come on answer me" moaned Graham, faint gunshots and explosions could be heard in the distance, the battle was still raging on.  
  
The girl hesitated for a moment then began to speak "you're in the medical camp, a long ways away from the battlefield, you're o." she was cut off by Graham's incessant jabbering.  
  
"I don't wanna be away from the battlefield" whined Graham arising from the bed side " I wanna fight, now where do I, uuunnnnnnngggggghhhh" moaned Graham as he fell to the floor.  
  
The nurse quickly walked over to him, offering her hand. Graham smacked it away from him in rage.  
  
"Get away from me" he yelled.  
  
The woman stood there in disappointment, she was saddened and mad at Graham's reaction.  
  
"Now, now what the hell is going on?" asked Graham " I wanna know now" he yelled yet again.  
  
There was a silence within the tent, no one knew what had happened to him, they were just medical aids, how were they supposed to know? Suddenly an unrecognized yet familiar voice let out the words Graham had wanted to hear.  
  
"I'll tell you what happened boy, if you really want to know?" exclaimed Captain Edmond Duke emerging from outside.  
  
Graham looked over to Duke, he was still in his combat suit, and smoking another cigar. Graham quickly tried to flash a salute, the pain in his back was still there, and it was strong, Duke could tell by the look on his face that Graham was in pain. He relieved him and Graham sighed relief. Very faint gunshots and explosions could be heard in the background.  
  
"Sir?" asked Graham.  
  
"Well boy I think you might just be the luckiest son of a bitch in this whole army, you've cheated death do ya know that?" asked Duke, Graham's questioning facial expression grew wider with each word.  
  
"Sir, I don't understand" asked Graham, the pain was growing and his face was beginning to hurt from all the cringing he was forming on his cheeks.  
  
"Well son you had a nasty fall, I didn't know why at the time but I do know now it's amazing you're standin up right now!" he exclaimed as he explained what had happened to Graham.  
  
* * *  
  
Graham began to cough out blood, it was drying on his face with each cough and was pouring out of his mouth vertically for he was moving so fast. The land was flat for now which was a good thing, but it was becoming rocky up ahead and Graham was beginning to feel dizzy, almost sick, like his insides were being torn out.  
  
Graham tried to stay awake but he just couldn't, he knew he had to reach the end for the bikes were already turning left and he was still zoned out. The bikers made a complete left turn and headed up the hill. Graham didn't notice them for he was now completely blacking out. His eyes were fluttering and he had an enormous splitting headache. He reached down to his stomach for he felt something damp.  
  
"Oh, what do ya know, cough cough, more, cough, blood" he was delusional, he didn't know it but he had not one, but two exit wounds spewing out from his lower chest and gut. The blood from his gut poured out onto the leather seat of the bike, making it look almost black!  
  
The other bikers were almost up the hill and time was running out. The wind harshly blew against their faces, they were excited and happy that they had completed the task with 4 men remaining. The biker in the back was very happy, he was frightened to go in to this ordeal but once he came out he would become a hero. He continued laughing and giving fake salutes to the others when he realized that Graham was not beside him. They had almost reached the top of the hill, where could he have gone?  
  
"Hey man, I thing we better check on that dude behind us?" asked the biker.  
  
"Yo skylar, why you always worried about shit like that yelled out the lead man over the enormous waves of sound.  
  
The other just laughed and said "Skylar, you can go ahead man, we both wanna get back, see ya I guess" explained the other who just shrugged it off.  
  
The biker waved to the others to continue on without him as they shrugged and drove off. If these guys didn't bring back Dukes man, he would be pissed. The biker wasn't in any serious danger, they had moved into the far reaches of this huge field and stopping below a hill wouldn't give him away too much. But a battle had taken place here earlier and more men would probably soon arrive. He couldn't stay for long, the loud sounds and dust would give him away easily, and their were also patrols moving around everywhere. he had to move fast. He continued to look and was beginning to loose hope until he noticed a cloud of dust off in the distance.  
  
"What the fuck is this rookie doing?" Skylar asked himself as he lifted out a personal pair of binoculars. He continued to look through the two holes, his eyes were trying to adjust to the zoom as the picture went back and forth. He suddenly stopped and looked at the sight. He saw Graham, toppled over on the handlebars of the hover bike, he was unconscious!  
  
Skylar quickly put away his pair of binoculars and kicked the stick on the right side of his bike. He kicked down hard as an enormous vroom noise sounded out from the machine. He zoomed off into the distance only to find a trail of bullets slamming hard into the dirt behind his bike. Maybe he was wrong about his safety here!  
  
The biker flew over rubble and rock, dirt and grass, he was going at full speed, desperately trying to catch up to the weary traveler. Graham was almost reaching the rocky part of the scorched field as his bike toppled over, slamming Graham's head into the dirt, ripping the flesh off of his skull. Skylar cringed at the sight and quickly sped up to Graham, the bike was almost ready to collide with a ruined tank! They were now heading back into enemy lines and skylar could hear men screaming and firing weapons from afar.  
  
Half a kilometer, the bike is close thought the heroic biker. He sped up to Graham as it was getting easier now for the bike to slow, it was rubbing against the ground but Graham's foot was still hitting the gas and the right side of his face was almost deformed by now!  
  
A few more yards, it's about to hit thought the biker. Graham's bike was whining now, Skylar in behind was trying to dodge different metal parts flying off of the colliding vehicle. He swerved in for the strike, this was it, it was now or never as the biker reached out a gloved hand, almost, almost, there, he had the jacket in his palm as he quickly lifted it up off the ground and pulled back the lifeless figure from the ground. Blood was absolutely everywhere. One could look at Graham's body not to find any wound what so ever, just blood.  
  
"Thank god for leather jackets" he yelled out as he hoisted the lifeless man onto the front of the bike laying him across the seat.  
  
Graham's now lost bike slid towards the tank, it collided with a huge bang on impact creating an enormous fireball spewing out of the wreckage!  
  
* * *  
  
Duke finished his speech with an enormous hand gesture imitating the fireball, though he had not actually witnessed it!  
  
"And that was it, well at least that is what the man told me" he explained with great exaggeration.  
  
The woman just looked at Graham with a smile, for a lady who just got strangled she was sure in a good mood! She looked up at him again and said "Wow, you are fairly lucky, I don't really know of anyone who had survived two exit wounds and a sever blow to the head!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Well, thanks, I guess" said Graham "but I would really like to get back to my duties sir" he said looking at Duke "If that is alright sir?" asked Graham.  
  
"Son, you really aughta take a good look at your self in the mirror, your stitches have been freshly sown, your eyes was barely kept in it's socket and you won't be seeing through it for maybe a year or two. You've been in here for almost three days! If you ask me, I wouldn't put you on a battle field this year!" he explained to the furious and surprised Graham.  
  
"That's not fair sir, I have to get back their" he yelled.  
  
"Heheh, son, I know guys like you, but you really don't know what you're getting your self into, this is a dangerous job and we need men at their peek, you understand me boy" asked the captain.  
  
"Well sir actually I d." he was cut off by the captains furious roars.  
  
"I SAID DO YOU HEAR ME BOY" yelled the captain as the different nurses and casualties jumped at the sound.  
  
"SIR YES SIR" exclaimed the stocky soldier with a saddened tone to his voice.  
  
"Good, report to me at the science facility, she'll show ya where it is" explained the captain, the nurse smiled back indicating she knew.  
  
Duke casually turned around and exited the tent, when all was clear and know one who would get angered was around, Graham slammed one fat fist into the piece of would holding up a part of the tent, it almost snapped at the blow.  
  
"FUCK, how am I supposed to do anything right now, I'm like a mouse n a cage" he yelled out in anger.  
  
Graham would just do more damage within the tent so he quickly left with a sad expression. He exited the small tent and stepped outside into a brightly lit field, the light beat against his eyes with radiance. He looked for some place to go and found the mess hall, searching for something to fill his dying hunger. He entered the building and looked around at the other people happily eating their lunches and snacks. Though Graham did not have anything yet, he was very hungry and found the nearest place to purchase the food.  
  
When all was said and done, Graham, with back still aching and head still throbbing looked for a place to eat his food. Basically some meat (he didn't know what meat) a salad, some toast and orange juice (for he couldn't drink any beer in here).  
  
Graham scanned for a place to sit, the room was jam packed, though there were a few empty tables. Graham wandered around aimlessly until he located a spot, it was big enough for a group of people to sit down in. He sat down and began to eat, it was the first decent meal he had eaten in a long time!  
  
Graham was working on his toast when a stalky, skinny man came up beside him.  
  
"Can I sit here?" he asked.  
  
"My table is your table" explained Graham.  
  
"Thanks, this place is so full I didn't even know where I was" he explained.  
  
Graham chuckled and continued to eat until he asked a curious question.  
  
"What's your name?" asked Graham.  
  
"Oh me, heheh, my name's Skylar" he explained with a grin.  
  
Aaaww isn't that nice, Graham finds his hero at the end, well don't get too mushy about it, we still have more blood, guts and gore to go around ok? So don't think the next one will be all peachy, you better be ready for this!?!?!? 


	5. 0611friday

Chapter 5  
  
06.11, Friday  
  
Zack was free, at last, he was free, free from worrying about dying and war! But it wasn't over yet, there was still another battle to be won, he had to keep fighting along with all other troops in the area to destroy this ruined base of Demark, even if it meant loosing his own life.  
  
Zack heard a great man once say that the lives of the many, out-way the lives of the few! And that was exactly what was trudging through Zack's mind at this point and time as he descended down the halls of the now abandoned command center, men and women walking by his steppes, they all looked like drones from a glance but Zack new they were much more then that, they were, his brothers and sisters now. He had survived battle with them, killed with them, even died with them, and that was something worth much more than a simple friendly introduction, it was worth a lifetime of lifetimes.  
  
Zack was still in uniform, his space marine boots clunked against the hard shiny surface of the rebel structure. He could hear his footsteps melding into the continuous sound tens of other confederate military personnel, scurrying along the floor of the military establishment. It was nightfall and the battle had simmered down. Though the thought of the battle before was still embedded into his brain, burning through his consciousness, continually mocking his every move!  
  
He pushed the evil thoughts back, back into the dark recesses of his still tortured mind. He yelled at it, he tried to tame it, though it could not be tamed. The guilt and heavyhearted feeling could be seen on Zack's face as he walked down the halls. He stumbled, even groaned at the disturbing thoughts, his face was turning red with anger, his lips cringed, his hair stood on it's end as he gave a burst of a yell into virgin air.  
  
The companions beside him returned this yell as an awkward expression of self, and in return shot an awkward expression on their faces back to the blushing and embarrassed soldier. Zack new it, everyone that was within 5 yards of him new it, this was the strangest expression that Zack had gave out in his life, and he was flushed with embarrassment!  
  
He tried to numb the feeling by whistling, even looking away! But strangely, it did not matter to the rest of the crew for they had just experienced a side effect of war and were vary prepared for it. In return, they looked down in shame and sadness.  
  
Zack was surprised, he had not seen this come out of the hearts of humans for quite some time, mostly in this situation they would insult, gloat, or make fun of Zack's situation. I guess humanity has several different face when it comes to several different situations he thought to himself.  
  
Well Zack had almost reached mysterious destination, it was that of a ready room and tactical operations center, they were preparing for yet another assault and those that would be available for the job ( meaning fit and not shot ) would be forced to fight for their freedom and god given right to live. Though that was what the big heads only said to lighten the mood, they really just wanted them to die like cattle to a slaughter, only for their own survival benefits, Zack was not so dumb as to believe that crap that rolled off of the tongues of those strategists and recruiters!  
  
Zack entered the dark room, where almost all personnel that lay there were dressed and out of uniform. Why he thought to himself, why were THEY without battle armor and he had to squeeze through these tiny doors just to see what was commencing! The tactician was about to speak as Zack realized that he was tricked into guard duty, not informed of the relieving that had taken place before!  
  
"Fellow Terran soldiers, and survivors for the most part, we have been brought here today for the most obvious of reasons, to fight off this plague of rebels and thieves, to rid the world of all retaliating thoughts and feelings, to help us as humans live better lives and freedoms that we so deeply enjoy" he explained with a fake smirk approaching from his lips.  
  
Zack looked at the man under his helmet, he wanted to begin thinking how much of a liar this man was but the only thing that was running through his mind at that point and time was when he would be able to ditch this aching battle suit.  
  
"Now at exactly 0800 hours we will be departing and deploying out onto the field. We have begun to make base camp here and our constructors are busily working on defenses and structures. You shall all be assigned to your posts once we leave this room, report to your command officer in charge of your unit, and if there have been any casualties with in that unit (which there most likely have) you will report to command ops immediately to receive new orders and attachments, that is all, dismissed."  
  
At the moment the man explained the plan, all men and women in the room were lifted up by their legs and ascended to their designated areas. Up flights of stairs, down flights of stairs, down corridors and long hallways, they were all apart of a simbiont circle which resided with in the construction of winning this battle. If one man does not do his absolute best, it could mean disaster for the movement.  
  
Zack halted where he stood for he noticed that all the people around him had stopped in front of the commanding officer.  
  
"Alright ladies, I've been given orders for the first lines of assault" he explained as Zack gave a loud exasperated gulp. "We will depart 1 hour before the rest of the attack, hold a position, and wait there for artillery fire to drop in" he explained as he pulled out a small, messily drawn map from his utility belt. "Our position will be situated hear, on this uprising, from there we can make an accurate read out of the enemy's base camp. The camp is a small one, but it is completed with a subterranean barracks that is supposedly holding many men and supplies in it. It also has a small command center, armories, several supply depots, and a factory. We are supposed to wait for the distraction of artillery fire, and infiltrate, you will have further orders once we reach the plateau" he explained as the group of troops finally let out a gasp of breath, his speech was finally over!  
  
One last question appeared from an operative "Sir, what type of unit shall we be departing in sir?" he asked the lieutenant as he turned around for the answer.  
  
"We will be deploying with a unit of 2 ghosts, 3 firebats, and marines, you will be one of them son I suggest you gear up!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Sir yes sir" shouted out the curious operative.  
  
"Alright men, gear up and move out" he explained as all men and women in the huddled group fell apart like an explosion and branched off into different areas of the constructing base camp.  
  
Zack headed out the main doors and into the supply depot nearest him, it was where most were going to get standard supplies. Food rations, weapons, ammo, range devices, these were all fairly important things that one would use for a recon mission, though the food wasn't too necessary, if you didn't kill, you would most likely get killed, that was the way a recon mission went for a marine. They had to be extra careful not to give away their position! Though he had nothing to fear, the psionicly enhanced super warriors of ghosts would aid them in battle.  
  
* * *  
  
Zack had departed a fairly long time ago, the attack point was not vary far away, and there were scouts laid across the whole battlefield. Even though they had the cover of nightfall, if Zack wasn't careful, he could get shot by an enemy sniper or blown up by a vulture, or worse!  
  
The unit of 12 set off across the scorched field, Zack did not know all their names for he could not remember them too well, a side-effect of the adrenaline rush. He knew 2 of the fire bats, he well knew one of the ghosts, and several of the marines. The 2 firebat's names were Jason and Daniel's, although he didn't know their first names for the military always calls them by their last. The ghost's name was Smith and he knew all of the marines but one. They were Stackhouse, Johnson, Marel, David's, Fargo, and Ellin's.  
  
Stackhouse was an 'in-shape' man, he was at least 20, or so Zack thought, he was from earth and didn't talk much to the people he didn't know, he kept to himself a lot, following orders and not talking back to his superiors! Johnson was actually a medic in descise, although she held a gauss rifle. She was from the confederate outposts on Mara Sara and was vary annoying, she would never take a breath. Zack didn't know much about Marel just that he was big and should have been in the firebat's assault group, but he preferred Marine Corps. Zack barely knew anything about David's just that he looked like a rat and was most likely from a bad part of earth. Fargo and Ellin's were friends, they had been hear on this planet for a long time and had survived through a few of the battles.  
  
The firebat's that he knew were both colored men, they were also brothers, and did not talk to each other too often, but when they did it usually turned into confrontation. And the ghost, well, who couldn't know the ghost, he was in command of the unit, and didn't take shit from any lower ranking officers. If they talked back to him, he would retaliate like a bat out of hell. He was from Antiga prime, and did a lot of time in some of the containment facilities there, he had gone through extensive neural treatment, and remembered faint thoughts of his family. The other ghost was his right hand man, but Zack didn't know his name.  
  
The group walked on for 3 hours until the lieutenant pointed out the hill where they would be attacking from! They were vary far away, hidden by the trees, in front of them was a rock hilly area and the largest hill was right in front of the base camp. They could barely see what he was pointing at. Good thing to, for the base camp had about 4 scout towers surrounding it. The lieutenant turned to the unit and began to speak.  
  
"Alright group, we are to hold hear until I scout out the area and find a suitable path for us to deploy from. I believe that the outpost over there is situated behind the hill so much, that if we are to make our way around through the middle between the other one on that side" he explained as he pointed to the other one near the trees on his right " we can pass them just enough so, so that we can sneak through the dark" he explained.  
  
The unit was confused, they didn't know realy what to do but understood what the man was saying. He had a good plan, though it would be harder for the marines, their bionic legs gave them away at time of recon. But the outposts were fairly far away and they would most likely not hear them!  
  
The ghost nodded to the weary crew and activated his cloak. With a whoosh, the ghost was gone, and footprints were being laid everywhere, out of nowhere! The footprints led off towards the enormous rocky hill, it was an uprising, raised ground. For on one side there was mountainous rock going diagonally. And on the other side was fairly smooth grassy area.  
  
Zack waited patiently along with the other members. The second ghost made a post far to the right of them, and the two brother firebats had now fallen asleep. The ghost hadn't shown up for about 5 minutes now and they started to wonder where he was. Within that time Zack began to get curious, he searched out some of the mysterious characters that he did not know within the unit.  
  
He turned to the other firebat sitting down, he was not asleep but looked dead, staring off into space!  
  
"Hey man" he asked the firebat as he turned his head in a split second, Zack was surprised and frightened at his intimidating reaction "um, what's your name man" he asked politely.  
  
The firebat turned his torso and grunted "my name? My name is of no concern" he exclaimed.  
  
"Um, ok? Well look, if I or you ever get caught in a sticky situation, it's good to know your name" he explained.  
  
The firebat gave out a relentless sigh of anger and explained "fine, my name is Jackson Bridges, I think that's all you need to know" the bushy man said. He looked to be vary muscular and strong, a bushy brown beard protruded from his lower face, and huge eyebrows crashed into Zack's heart. Intimidating indeed, Zack was lucky this man was on his side and not against him, he wouldn't want to get into an argument with him.  
  
Zack turned to his other companion marine, she was a women, and looked to be a fairly strong one to. Though she had a slight charm to her features. He was about to ask her, her name when the ghost appeared to greet them yet again. He came out of nowhere with another whoosh of his magic invisible device he just popped up. Zack looked up at the crouching ghost above him. The marines had taken cover behind a natural foxhole, something you don't see every day!  
  
"Alright, I think my theory would prove good enough, but keep it down, one of the guards is asleep and the other one is near to it. If we aren't quiet, they might hear us. We will move in between these rocks, keep your head down and spread out. Move out!" he quickly explained. What, so soon Zack thought? He almost went into another mental break down but knew he had to push onto the valley.  
  
They moved out one at a time, remembering their training and not sticking too close together. They were far away from each other just enough so that they could see one another. They would move onto a rock, stop for 5 seconds, and then move on. Their gauss rifles were at the helm, their wits and fears were both about them. They had not had much to eat since the last stop.  
  
Zack stopped yet again behind a large rock. He was frightened to go out, he thought the guard had spotted him. It was just a thought though, he couldn't notice if he could see him from his point anyways. But he was curious enough to find out. He thumbled through his utility belt and plucked the night vision binoculars out. Zack peered through the melding scopes, his eyes adjusting to the green illuminating light that shot out from it's holes!  
  
The targeting sensor beeped and hummed a low sound as he scanned the area and zoomed in on his target. The sight blurred for a moment and then re- appeared. He could make out a figure, a shadowy figure until his eyes adjusted yet again. It was tall and dark. He focused hard and could make out the figure standing beside yet another figure. The first one he saw was pointing outward, almost towards their position, but it wasn't exact. The cover of darkness was working they couldn't make out exactly what was going on between these rocks. If it weren't for the mountainous area, they would not have sent out such clunky marines.  
  
Zack quickly put away his binoculars and mad e a mad dash into a lowering of the field, behind the cover of the rising land. He noticed that many were here, was this the rally point he thought? But it was not and Zack had to aggravatingly lift himself up and begin to move again as he pushed his legs harder up the hill. Though the sentry posts had night vision goggles too, the darkness also had an effect on the and it made the confederate troops seem like a blur!  
  
Zack was now moving completely up hill, his legs were whining and he was praying they would quiet down. His gauss rifle clunked and clinked along with his battle suit, the noises were repetitively sounding inside his brain. The ammo comp on the right side of his weapon blinked 1000. His rounds were full and his muscles were aching. His feet were sore but the meds numbed it. Confederate marines are recruited for tough situations and withstanding a long period of torturous travel. That is why the confederate battle suit had specific medications designed for keeping their stamina up.  
  
Finally, they had reached the hill, and it was a large hill at that! The marines ran through a now flattening surface and a narrow open passageway with in the hill. It was like a natural trench. They stopped at a perfect attack position and began to drop like flies down on a smaller hill for cover. And at that point, they waited yet again. They were not seen and all in one piece. Although a few men still needed to catch up, they were all fairly safe, for the most part!  
  
The ghost walked up behind them, crouching in every step. He laid down his body against the cold hard dirt ground and began to speak into a radio.  
  
"Alright command, we're in" he explained to a siege barrage situated within the trees, along with supporting troops, once they started to begin firing sequence. "We are now fully deployed and ready for attack, we await your orders to infiltrate" he explained.  
  
The voice responded over the com system with a crunching sound and began to speak "alright, good work Smith, you are beginning to prove your worth, we are beginning siege within a minute" he explained as the radio shut off.  
  
The lieutenant turned to his unit and began to speak to them "alright crew, we've gotten this far, now once they begin sieging the standard sequence is usually air strike, but since we're both encamped hear for the time being, the second sequence is retaliation and recon" he explained. "Once they move their offensive troops out on the field, we will begin to infiltrate, we are going to move down this hill and into the camp bellow. Ghosts go in first then we will bring in the marines. The Firebats will take cover with me and Jake's ( Jake's, now Zack remembered the right hand man of a ghost, his name was Jake's ) me and Jake's will cover the marines and eventually go in for infiltration, if we're lucky, we won't have to do any shooting before we move into the buildings" he said with a grin.  
  
Suddenly Zack heard a scream from his right side, it was ear piercing. At first he did not realize what it was but quickly focused in on the huge explosion following shortly after, the siege had begun! The ghost listened carefully for a the radio to go on. The others were noticeably terrified and Zack's ears were about to bleed. He waited for a while and began to notice men flooding from under the earth, it was opening up! Zack did not realize it at first but they had trap doors situated underneath the ground, like rats in holes. Men flew from under the earth, some running into fireballs, others making it past the field but all were damaged in one way or another.  
  
Zack was waiting with both anticipation, and regret. If he did this, it could endanger everything he had gone through, it could endanger his life. He didn't want to loose that, not at all. He was vary scared and suddenly heard a 'ccchhh' sound from the radio in response.  
  
"Alright lieutenant, move your men out" explained the invisible voice over the com.  
Well, well, well, looks like Zack might be in trouble. So keep on reading AND KEEP ON REVIEWING because this is getting on my nerves. 


	6. 0612saturday

Chapter 6  
  
06.11,Saturday  
  
Ryan ran, he ran like the wind that was blowing so harshly in his face. It was like torture, torture for both his mind and body. For on one hand, he had seen his friend slain and fallen on the cold wet earth he was so quickly trampling on. And on the other hand, it was another bleak, hopeless day. The battle had been over at the base behind him, but ghosts still lurked the surrounding area, hunting for weary prey and scattered men. Ryan could remember the events that had happened almost too clearly. As he ran, he began to feel wheezy and nauseous, he was going insane with fear and rage as the two emotion clashed within his helpless mind. He began to remember the event that had happened to him, what he had done!  
  
* * *  
  
Ryan was stumbling over himself, he was not going anywhere yet he was traveling over the field at god knows how fast. If he stayed where he lay, he would get shot! If he ran, he would get shot! There were not many options for Ryan to lay in front of him at that point and time. He was so dishonored, irrespective, and dissolution, why had he just left Josh to sink in the mud and die? Why had he not tried to save him when he still had but a breath left wheezing out of his chest!  
  
So many why's, he didn't know what to do with them! Josh was a great man, a little cocky at times but he was great at that. And Ryan felt terrible for what he had done to him, now he had to live with the consequences. He left Josh to sink in the mud, to make his own watery grave. And if Ryan did not hurry, he would be left in the same position as Josh! Ryan began to feel sick, he wanted to go home, away from it all, just away from this war and this dam battle!  
  
Ryan leapt past brave soldiers and dieing men, he was to afraid to even look at their faces! He was not used to this kind of thing, most of the time he would just stay back and watch the others get slaughtered. But not now, the battle had been brought to him personally by fate itself.  
  
Ryan was thinking hard, so hard it hurt his brain and made him think less hard than he wanted to. He thought of all the whys, ifs and buts that had happened to him through this day! He tried to think but it just made his head hurt even more. So he tried not to think too much but only to run as he did!  
  
Ryan was very afraid of what could and most likely would happen to him. All he was content on doin was getting the hell out of there! He was almost at the end of the road for he started to run by the stationary tanks that had been abandoned and began to wonder why they were not operating. Ryan suddenly stopped, the mud curdled under his feet. He was now very confused as to what the right thing to do would be! He took one last glance back at the field, pondering over if he should stay and fight, or get destroyed by the invisible man machines!  
  
Ryan pondered over his decision well but the obvious reason came through, he would run back like a little child until he was safe and out of harms way, then he would require assistance! He had made his decision as he took one giant leap over the cliff that he was situated on earlier and slid down the slanted cliff side. Ryan flew through the air, it almost felt like he was flying! He hit the ground hard with a thump, the wet dirt crumbled under his feet making a trail, following his every move down the danger filled edge!  
  
Under these circumstances Ryan had to be extra careful not to make the slightessed move or he would fall to a crashing, painful way of death! This cliff was very steep but it had a slight slant to it. And to add to that the mud made Ryan get hold of some grip! He flew down the hill at great speed, mud sloshing in his wake. As he did so, he started to remember his life, he started to remember his childhood on Meson, the planet that never slept! It would take almost 5 normal earth days to turn dark on Meson, and once it did, the darkness never left. That's why the planet also carried the nickname "The two faced planet". For it had to sides to it's eerie way of life! For on one day in Meson, the world was filled with tons of happy and delightful people, that would play all day and never stop for on Meson, a sunny day would last forever! But on the other side, Meson had an eternal Darkness that would sweep over it's lush valleys and bustling cities. This gave birth to one of the most notorious gangs of all time that would wreak havoc across the whole darkened side of the city. They would steal, plunder and even kill other innocent people on Meson. And this gave good reason for Ryan and his family to immigrate from the planet that never slept.  
  
Ryan had sled down the hill for almost half a minute, and his legs were growing very tired and sore! As he left he could see others doing what he had done. As he slowed to a muddy, dirty halt and the foot of the cliff, he could make out other unfortunate men and women falling, breaking necks and bones. They were not as agile as Ryan was, he had been doing this sort of thing since he was a small boy and had a considerably small amount of trouble defeating the feat.  
  
Ryan took one last painful glance at the place he had forgotten and abandoned! Ryan wished and prayed that this battle could provide some air support, any kind of air support but he knew that not to be true. For the confederate Navy was caught in a hectic dog fight, up around the heavens that haloed his head! Although it did not seam like any sort of heaven he could make out. If it was a place of heaven, then it would be a bleak, wet desolate one! This planet was beyond all recognition, the most dreadful planet he had been brought to within his years of being a military officer.  
  
David began to run again. He ran into the woods, the dreary, destroyed, mangled hell of woods that lay yonder in front of his eyes! He was not the only one that was retreating, many swarmed around his same place. They were out of ammo and out of hope. Their moral had been smashed to bits by the invisible warriors. The battle could be heard from a distance, but the sounds were fading fast, they were loosing!  
  
Where was that E.M.P. that would come in to save their necks. Maybe it had been destroyed with everything else Ryan thought? But right now, he didn't even have time to think, he didn't have time to breathe, all he had time for was running his ass out of there, and fast!  
  
Ryan quickly entered the bristly woods as he shielded his eyes against the sharp twigs and branches protruding from the deformed messes of trees that surrounded him! The twigs scrapped and snapped of against his arm with one quick swoop and it was finished, he was finally in the woods. Safe, for now. But for how long, the ghosts ( once they were finished completely destroying everything ) would eventually come after him, and most likely either take him for prisoner, or destroy him! Ryan couldn't bare the thought of dieing and began to wonder why he had even joined up in the Confederate military in the first place, he would probably die anyways. No wonder why there were so few veterans of the old wars left!  
  
Ryan kept on running and running until he sensed something in the brush beyond. It was a red light, glowing and protruding a laser beam at where he had been before! This was strange thought Ryan. Right in front of his eyes, there was nothing there, except for the trees and this beam shooting at the, Oh crap thought Ryan.  
  
This was no invisible freak of nature, a ghost was sitting there, right in front of his eyes, un-moving and un-noticeable! Ryan didn't think, he didn't breathe, he didn't move. He just stood absolutely still. But wait, if this ghost was fully cloaked and had a laser beam pointed at the base, why was he not shooting at Ryan right then and there.  
  
Un-fortunately, the truth came to close for Ryan's comfort. His eyes widened, his pupils dilated, his skin crawled, and he began to sweat with bullets of fear, and rage. This ghost was an operative of the Son's of Korhal, and he was about to nuke Ryan's now defenseless base. Although a few missile turrets lay dormant on the edges of the cliff, they could do nothing but stand and spin for their programming required immense heat for them to target, the heat out of engines were the only way of operating it's deadly array of missiles, not the body heat from a simple ghost!  
  
Ryan began to wonder why this ghost had not shot him yet, even if he required his barrel to stay absolutely still, the ghost could have at least lay it on a log or something so it could pull out a pistol and destroy Ryan! But yet it came so clear to Ryan yet again, the ghost had not acknowledged his presence as of that time and remained still as a statue, pointing the deadly weapon at the still fighting and unsuspecting base!  
  
Ryan stood there, silent, as others swarmed around him, not so far away but not close enough to recognize him. The ghost stood incredibly still, the floating barrel didn't move, and Ryan was still sweating. Ryan had several options here, retreat and leave the un-suspecting allies to a fiery doom. Or try to destroy this ghost and risk his life in the process. Ryan acknowledged both of these options with great consideration and regret, but in the end, went with the most obvious.  
  
He had already left his friend to die, he had already retreated his base and betrayed his organization, he would not let it happen again! Ryan tried ever so much not to make a sound as he gently slid his light pistol out of it's holster. The barrel whined against the plastic edge as the pistol slowly but surely poked out of it's hiding place. The smooth metal barrel of the small seemingly innocent weapon glinted light from it's exterior as bit by bit it un-noticeably came out of hiding.  
  
Ryan finally released his rage and stress and pulled the weapon out with one last pull. He slowly moved the weapon up and aimed it at his prey. The ghost began to notice the noises that were coming from behind him, he could sense Ryan's presence and feel his brain waves bouncing off of his own. He slowly turned around to find Ryan, pistol in hand aiming the deadly weapon at the warrior. Ryan began to sweat with even more fear now for he still could not see the man. He could only but notice the blurs flowing through the air, like immense heat arising from a scorched, pavement road.  
  
The ghost couldn't leave his post, not yet, not when he was so close to calibrating the coordinates for the launch, he could do this, only with but a little time! But if the ghost stayed where he lay, even a naked eye could accidentally hit him with out noticing. The ghost stood there, Ryan stood there, the most awkward of pauses lay in wake of the moment. The wind blew through the trees, a most unpleasant sound breaking the silence.  
  
Suddenly, without warning, the ghost arose from the ground and in a flash, jumped to the side, kicking dead, wet leaves out of his way. A responding blast of rounds came out to meat the frightening mood looming over the two. 5 rounds of bullets flew through the air hitting wood, dirt and, FLESH! Ryan had hit him, rite in the side of his hip. The blood emerged from the invisibility field. With a blur it came into bare sight and bent the light back into it's rightful place, meeting the ground with a splatter.  
  
Ryan recalled a grunt and a yell coming from the ghost, meeting Ryan's demands. Ryan was ready for more as suddenly his pistol flew out of his hands unsuspectingly with a jolt. Ryan was pushed back hard with an immense force and flew into a nearby tree. His bones ached, he was messing with the wrong guy, this dude was strong and agile. A ghost was after all, all of those qualities and more.  
  
Ryan was totally disoriented, double vision came with a splitting headache, he was hit back so hard it was like being hit with a sledge hammer. There was more coming though, this was not the end. Ryan could sense the ghost's presence, illuminating, like a sound. He could feel the ghost getting closer to him, though he couldn't pin point where he was! Ryan suddenly felt a large palm grab him by the shirt and lift him up from the dirt filled ground.  
  
Ryan looked into the ghost's eyes. He was trying to scare him even though he was just looking at a bare tree. The ghost was growing angry, with a twitching jolt the ghost ripped his muscles and flew Ryan into the cold air once again. Ryan's body was like that of a rag doll's. His arms flung here and there, he was growing weaker and weaker by the second. What could he do, he began to regret his decision on attacking this man. It wasn't the best idea to attack a fully armed and dangerous operative. Though Ryan had a chance at beating him for the ghost's hip was still ripe with blood and the wound would not heal for a long time.  
  
The shells that Ryan used in his weapon were not hollow. They were pure, steel bullets, capable of doing immense damage to an enemy, but only at a short range. The ghost did not have any need for an exit wound, the bullet had gone clean through his skin, ripping the curved shape of his waist!  
  
The invisible warrior took one last stride up to Ryan and then it would be finished. Ryan looked up at the blur, it seemed as if two ghosts had come to great him with death that day though he knew it was just the delusion thinking! Ryan felt him reach down and pick him right off of the forest floor. The leaves stuck to his back like leaches, some fell some stayed. Ryan had made an engravement of his body form in the dirt bellow, it lay still and silent, frozen in time, like a picture. Ryan no choice but to obey the ghost's body commands. He lifted him up and whispered into his ear.  
  
"I am impressed by your bravery, but you are a fool. No man in his right mind would face up against another man that is un-able to be seen and now you will pay the consequences for it son!" he explained to the shivering and frightened Ryan.  
  
Ryan stood there on the tips of his toes, his legs and arms left swinging as if on loosened hinges, he had had it! Ryan prayed within his mind for something to happen, to save his life. Yet nothing and the ghost's arms were nearing his face, ready to snap his puny little neck. The smell of a ghost was an un-pleasant one. Though Ryan paid no attention to it, he was to busy thinking about dieing in the first place!  
  
The ghost gave one last good bye and raise his hand to finish it off. Was this it Ryan thought? Was this the way his life was supposed to end, in a rotten forest thousands of light years away from home with nothing but insignificant words to cling on to? He couldn't die like this he just couldn't, why him, why not some one else? He was thinking too much again, though he kind of thought that thinking was the only thing he would have left within a few seconds!  
  
He was ready the ghost made a final swipe at his neck. Ryan closed his eyes preparing for the worst and a rush immediately flew to his head. Wait, why was the ghost not attacking, it had been almost ten seconds? Ryan opened one eye to find the ghost standing there, he could sense something in the air. Ryan knew for he was moving un-predictably and not paying any attention to him as his fist's grip loosened!  
  
This was Ryan's chance to strike, he grabbed a sharp, pointy stick from one of the trees and lunged at the ghost. He flew it through the ghost's chest with a crack and a thump. Blood entrailed the stick's pathway! The ghost screamed in agony as he turned back to find an angered face starring him down, his arm holding a piece of wood plunged through his side. The ghost was angered more than ever now, he was definitely going to kill this man, nothing would stop him from achieving his goal as yet another enormous hand rose to destroy the helpless creature under him.  
  
Ryan prepared for the worst, but instead of a sharp pain returning to him, Ryan found that the tech geeks back at the labs weren't too shabby for suddenly an enormous wave of energy rushed over Ryan and the ghosts body. Consuming them in energy, Ryan was flown to the ground along with a now noticeable ghost. The ghost suddenly blurred into plain view above Ryan's head. He too was flown to the ground with an enormous force that only god's could make.  
  
The E.M.P. had worked! Ryan had prayed for a chance and he got it. The ghost was knocked out cold, unconscious, lying on the ground like a piece of meat. The trees that were so harshly blown away sprung back into an erect form, even more dead, wet leaves falling from their branches, they were almost completely bare! Ryan was also forced to the ground, he opened one eye, and then the other. He tried to lift his head but centimeter by centimeter an incessant ringing and sharp pain would blast soundly in the back of his head. Making his strength decrease with every once of energy that was put into his lift.  
  
But unlike the ghost, he was still conscious, he could not pass up this once in a life time chance. The ghost was a helpless baby, an incredibly wounded and bleeding one at that. Ryan didn't even give it half a chance, the man would be dead within the hour, his wounds were too sever! Ryan gave into the pain and let his head rest on the ground, it was over, it was finally over, for now!  
  
Though he still sense something was not quite right as his eyes shut and everything went black. He fell, he fell forever into eternal darkness until he would re-emerge once again!  
  
Whow, now wait, I don't usually stop memories in one chapter. But right now I kind of have to because the next few chapters are going to be so sweet, you'll shit your pants and I can't wait to write it. Don't worry, all these men will eventually come into the same event at one point or time within this story but until then, you'll just have to keep reading. Muahahaha, oh wait, I just gave away the ending, noooooooooooooooo! 


	7. 0613sunday

Chapter 7 

**06.12 Sunday**

Now that Graham was in the drop ship, he would finally take his part in the ending of this horrible conflict. The ascent was fairly smooth but hitting the LZ would be rough and hard not to mention the impending bullet rounds piercing his armored hull. He had think fast and use much whit in order to become one of the luckier ones in the bunch.

As graham soared through the clouds the ride started to get a little bumpier for he was descending into Sok air space and the turrets would be on his ass soon.

Graham gave a warning "alright men, we're about to hit enemy air space and the ride is about to get a bit bumpier" he explained.

A cocky hick of a fellow with a husky beard replied to his statement "common man, we just wanna hit some Sok mother fuckers, don't care for the ride, makes it more better" explained the obviously uneducated man.

Graham replied "indeed, now for the rest of you smart mouthed ass holes keep your mouth shut and let the superiors do the talking... understood?" asked Graham.

The cabin replied with a sharp sir yes sir and became attentive to Graham's supposed orders. Graham was surprised that these grunts were even following his orders in the first place. He was technically the same rank as he was. Duke had given him the chance of a life time, to pilot a decisive air strike in to the very heart of the Sok rebel faction posted in this sector. He could still remember the day that burden had been given to him.

Duke stood in the hallway as Graham and his rescuer began discussions and idle pleasantries. Graham was pissed about being left behind but the discussion was brightening his mood. Duke had come up behind him and startled him slightly, though Graham had enough time to not look like a fool and recover his straight face.

"Sir, I didn't expect to..." he was cut off duke's surprisingly pleasant voice.

"It's alright son I know your probably pissed as hell at me and I don't blame ya, but if your really that eager to get back into the heat then, your persistence might be paid off" explained duke to a now very pleased Graham.

"Sir?" questioned Graham, now more confused as ever.

Duke puffed away at a newly lit cigar "now I know that your eyesight is... well probably quite blurry right now, and if it wasn't for one reason we wouldn't be doing this right now or even having a discussion for that matter but there is... something I have to show you son, and it's important" explained Duke to a confused Graham.

"I... don't understand sir" asked Graham.

Duke sat there with a saddened expression on his face "come with me boy" he said with a brush of his glove hand.

Graham quickly followed him but yet with a little hesitation as he sensed both fear and sadness within Dukes voice. It wasn't something you would normally hear from a man of his caliber. Yet he still followed out of curiosity, if duke was worried about something it must be important.

Graham turned to Duke but forgot to say good by to his savior.

Graham turned and gave a polite and friendly wave to the hero. He was still there eating his lunch and barely noticed him before giving a slight smirk and a short wave to the wounded soldier. Graham then continued to follow his superior through the arched corridor and out into the open again.

Though duke hadn't spoken for the whole trip, he must have bean either horribly pissed or frightfully worried about something... but what, it was ripping Graham apart. The long awkward pause seamed to go on forever and the thing that got at him the most was the fact that he couldn't see his face, Graham needed to feed off of the expression.

As Graham walked passed the busy workers, the realization of the matter was starting to sink into his brain and that the final battle was nearing, Graham very desperately wanted to join into this final conflict between the confederacy and the rebel bastards. Demark was so close yet so far away, it was on the other side of the planet almost, but he could still feel the rage inside of him swelling and the hatred brewing.

Though Graham along with many other soldiers assigned to the mission, didn't even know why he hated them so much in the first place. What Graham didn't know would actually in fact hurt him, a great deal. For even though the confederacy was fighting for the beliefs and rights of the U.E.D, their greater priority was to make sure their soldiers were kept in line and in control. The conspiracy was around them all along, for the resoc tanks that fortified them and renewed them also served as nerve amplifiers that would trick with the most complex and deepest of brains to bend it to the bidder's will. These tanks were specifically modified to produce raw hatred within the soldiers. Hatred towards a pointless cause.

Graham had no reason to hate them, nor did any of the other soldiers. But the admirals and generals did, and their hatreds were now shared. Though Graham's fears were now adding to the labyrinth of emotions swelling within his heart.

Finally a lead, Graham noticed they were heading towards the med center and that duke was slowing his pace. This was odd, Duke would only be slowing his pace if he, for some reason, regretted going into the facility.

Graham was getting too paranoid, he needed to just relax and let the events unfold, besides, they were almost there and duke looked... a bit happier than he did a few seconds ago.

Graham entered the door ways of doom that symbolized his feelings towards the situation. Their were just too many feelings, too many emotions for him to control under his cool expression. But Graham's duty, as a soldiers was too maintain a cool attitude under even the warmest of situations, and that was exactly what he was going to do now.

Duke halted in front of the analysis room and spoke "now son, I want you to understand that you are in good hands" explained duke.

What did duke mean by that, what exactly was going on here? The paranoia was beginning to surface once again and it was uncontrollable. Graham's legs started to shake his eye sight became blurry and his feeling's were numbed.

Though this was not a side effect of nervousness, this was a weakening of the body. Graham was becoming sick and he needed rest, his wounds weren't healed enough. Graham gained consciousness though and stood again, for it was imperative to listen to what Duke had to say.

"Now boy, you understand that even though your injuries were severe, you amazingly and astonishingly survived that turmoil. But, like many a time, a fool's hope often fades away and, well, your luck has ran out a bit" explained the riddling Duke.

"I don't understand sir, please tell me what is wrong here" asked a puzzled and nervous graham.

"Alright boy, I've held off for long enough Son, your eyes have not yet to recover and, the thing is that they probably never will. Your slowly going blind boy, you have a deep infection that is spreading through your left eye and slowly moving to your right. There is... nothing we can do" explained Duke.

Graham was shocked, he did not expect this, the worst case scenario would be and impending attack on their camp but not this, it was too much. Yet, he was not too surprised. All along Graham realized that something was wrong as he was walking towards the med center. And deep within himself, he knew that it was something about him.

So this was it, the end of Graham's normal life. The end of seeing things clearly and the start of sitting idly by like an old man on a porch? Days filled with nothing but...nothing? Graham's depression rapidly dawned and he still did not fully understand the statement that Duke had just given.

"What?" asked a surprised Graham.

"I'm... sorry son" said Duke.

Though he did look sad and very displeased. A strange light shone within Duke's face. Graham noticed that even though Duke was finished with his speech, there was more to say.

"So... what now sir" asked Graham.

Duke stood, face to the ground and explained "well son, I didn't lie to ya when I said that your persistence has paid off, though your eyes and body may be broken, your brain still works like a gem" explained Duke.

"Sir?" questioned Graham.

"Son, I and, a select few have decided that since you're are so eager to engage to battle once again, and since you have had some very good experience within piloting confederacy vehicles, that your are perfect for piloting the unit of drop ships landing on Demark that will deliver the final decisive flanking maneuver on their capital command center" explained Duke to a very confused Graham.

Graham chuckled "this is very funny Duke, but I'm not in a laughing mood right now" explained Graham.

Was Duke crazy, was he actually taking things into perspective and dealing with this current situation seriously? He must have been crazy. Graham would be blind within the day and Duke expects him to kill himself by flying a drop ship into an enemy base?

"Neither am I" said Duke, pulling out a semi-circular object from within his bag.

Graham was puzzled as he gazed upon the gleaming object "what is that?" asked Graham.

Duke looked at Graham with a questionable eye and asked "are you serious boy? The whole time you've been in the service and you've never seen and radial stimulator before?" asked Duke.

Of course, how could Graham be so dumb founded. The radial stimulator would allow him to see with precise vision and accuracy. The gadget served as better eyes than his original ones. Though they were exceedingly expensive, and Graham could never even hope to afford such a costly piece of equipment. Graham's hope dimmed yet again as he realized that even though the hope was within his sight, he could not reach it.

"Brilliant sir but, I'm a simple soldier, how am I to afford such a thing?" asked Graham.

Duke looked at him with amusement and chuckled "Heheheh, your not boy, I am" said Duke.

Graham was now beginning to understand, and the hope that was once so brightly lit sparked anew.

"Now your gonna get these on you by night fall, and tomorrow morning, we head for that damned base" explained Duke.

Graham was starring at the marine's within his visor, and though he hadn't noticed it, he had been starting for a good 15 seconds.

The marines returned his stare as a very strange gesture, though they couldn't see his eyes, the man's head had been pointed in their general direction for a little too long to call it comfortable.

"Are you ok man?" asked one the soldiers with a puzzled look on his face.

Graham woke out of his coma like trance and back into reality. Graham's consciousness had drifted away in memory for awhile, and if he wasn't careful, it would affect his job.

Graham's co-pilot noticed what he was dong and gave him a light tap on the head with his knuckles. Graham instantaneously woke up and replied to the soldier.

Uh... yeah, yeah I'm fine" explained the confused and embarrassed Graham.

"good, cus I dun want no stinkin lazy ass jack ass of a pilot flying this thing into a Sok base unconscious" explained the angered marine.

Graham replied "sure... uh sure buddy, sorry bout that" to the now satisfied marine.

Graham retained his valor and his guile, and began to pilot his coarse yet again. With a new hope and new courage, Graham turned to the cabin and began to lay down the situation.

"Alright ladies, were about to zoom through the butter, and the ride is about to get just a bit bumpier" explained Graham with pride!

So... how did you like the new story line for Graham... it wasn't too shabby, seeing as how I haven't written this thing in like half a year. But I'm a little tired so if this was short than... TOO BAD I HAVE WORK TOMMOROW! But yeah instead of like 13 more chapters I think there's gonna be like 3, srry, but this is a fan fic!


	8. 0614monday

**Chapter 8**

**06.13 Monday**

The shells had ceased their bombardment, and the marines were now covering the entire field above and bellow. For there were 2 wars waging on this plain of rock and smoldering ruin. The assault force was fighting the resistance that kept the confederate troops away from the rebel base. They were the ones bombarding, fighting and dying for the cause of the U.E.D. While the second force, the strike force was infiltrating the subterranean base underlying the entire military facility.

Unfortunately for Zack, he was with the assault force, and things were starting to look grim. For while the strike team that had smoked out the first resistance of rebels, had made a good few kilometers into the base, the assault team was being drastically pushed back by rebel forces as their problems were worsening with the presence of not 2 but 3 mechs laying siege to wavering forces of confederate troops.

Zack, along with the survivors of his team, was situated inside a large building... of sorts, that used to be a sort of hotel for veteran soldiers. The entirety of the structure had lost much of it's walls from a siege shell that had landed right pat down on of the wood beams supporting the stone structure. Many had died and only the fire bat Jason, and the 4 marines Stackhouse, Johnson, Marel and Fargo were left alive.

Each soldier held a position in each floor of the building, and each soldier held a special duty to that floor. For now, Zack was playing sniper as he was out of battle gear and strapped on some civvies, he was on the top floor at level 5 along with Stackhouse who was picking off rebels like a carnival shooting gallery. Fargo was 2 floors down with gauss rifle in hand fending off any unwelcome guests, as Johnson stayed ready at his side to patch anything up when needed. And finally the two huge men at the bottom of the building were Marel and Jason. Jason would fry any intruders infiltrating the structure while Marel served as cover and took up a position behind a knocked over table, he held a fully loaded 20mm goliath auto cannon resting on the mahogany wood.

The plan was crafted by Zack who took the lead after Smith died by 3 stray auto cannon rounds to the chest and left leg. The brother of the fire bat died tragically and strangely by a flying knife that plunged deep within his throat slowly draining the blood from his brain until he passed. And Davids and Ellins were K.I.A. by a stoic group of rebels that flanked their left position within a trench, they were killed immediately. Positioned on the team's left side Davids was shot straight in the skull with a crunch while Ellins was set a blaze by the following shots.

Though the marine's deaths had been tragic, their lives were not taken in vain as the shots from the rebel troops immediately alerted the rest of the team and they were obliterated within seconds. The now remaining team stayed their ground within the structure. As the urban war waged, they were lucky to get this kind of cover while the surrounding assault force were left with chunks of rock and trenches.

Zack was pumped; he tore off a few of the addictive stim drugs from his utility belt and was shooting up like a junky. The drugs soothed his mind and tensed his muscles, giving him a strong yet subtle advantage over his enemies. The Sons of Korhal did have stim drugs but their supplies came directly from their branch of the confederacy, forcing them to ration their supplies until they could simulate an effective, stimulating, nerve amplifying drug that offered the same advantages the stim did.

Zack's eyesight was heightened and his senses were controlled, he spotted a covered marine and grabbed the chance. Pulling the trigger Zack fired a well placed round through the barrel of the canister rifle. The metal partially melted and formed with the shape of the barrel as it flickered through the shaft of the rifle, down the tube and out into the air. The metal cooled and formed it's pointed, death bringing shape. Raining down on the unwary and unsuspecting marine, the rifle round flew past the dirty rock and right through the marine's domed metal helmet, making it's final descent in through hair, flesh and finally skull.

With a snap and a crunch, the marine fell like a rag doll, landing with a thump on the cold hard ground. Zack smirked with personal pleasure, we was pleased that his shot was precise and accurate. Though the shot was accurate, the rebels were now well alerted to the teams presence and were now searching for were the shots were coming from for the main assault team was only gaining ground on one level and the shots were coming over the rebel cover.

As Zack was shooting with great preciseness and accuracy, Stackhouse was showing a side of himself that know one had seen until this point. In a mad frenzy, Stackhouse was wildly spraying rounds from the mouth of his weapon. Cursing and taunting at nothing, Stackhouse was beginning to seem crazy as many of his shots were serving as warning rounds, hitting cover and dirt, scaring the enemy into a waning fear.

Though small, the fear that was spread served as good covering fire for the rest of the confederate assault force.

"I'm out" said Stackhouse, busily searching for fresh clips.

Zack turned to face him, resting the rifle on the ground "of course you are man your shooting rounds off like a popcorn machine" explained Zack.

Stackhouse was well aware of his frenzying massacre, though he couldn't control the urge.

"Sorry man I just get so pumped in these pitched situations, my mouth does the talking but my finger does the thinking" explained Stackhouse to a mellow Zack.

Zack sighed "alright man, here's 1 clip, but make it count or I'll use you for ammo" said Zack to a grinning Stackhouse as he tossed over the ammo.

Grinning, Stackhouse knocked the clip on his head twice and slammed it in as rush of relief spread through his body. He pulled back the hammer and let lose 5 round bursts.

"What's cookin down there?" screamed Zack to Fargo and Johnson on the 3rd floor.

A faint noise was replied, soft and centered "A fire fight" explained Johnson "big one, about... 12 to our right, friendlies, can't spot many of the Soks, much of 'em are pitched in behind the bunker and rubble, 2 o'clock" She yelled.

Zack scanned the area for any potential victims, he spotted 2 marines behind a stretch of brick and one fire bat advancing with 4 other marines to outlying cover.

"I See 'em" Zack yelled as he pulled the gun up into his shoulders, resting it on the window sill. He aimed his weapon carefully, following the motion of his target. The target was of course the fire bat, perfect for a personal bomb against his fellow soldiers, if aimed well.

Zack calmed his senses, as time seamed to move slower. The tip of the barrel moved down the field. A little to the left, no that was not acceptable, Zack moved the barrel farther to the right. It was still to far to the right to make a precise hit, if Zack didn't hurry he would lose this one. Last chance Zack slowly eased the movement and... perfect, grabbing the opportunity Zack pulled down on the trigger as hard as his finger muscle could.

BOOM the shot exploded from within the barrel rattling Zack's bones. The round flew through the air and landed on the side of the firebat's fuel tanks with a "ping". Nothing happened aside from an uneasy and curious fire bat who was now quickening his pace as he realized something had shot at him.

"Dam" yelled Zack "one in a million and I missed it!" exclaimed Zack kicking the wall of the building.

Stackhouse glanced at Zack with a hopeless look. Looking down, Zack could barely notice the firebat giving orders to the rest of his squad. He seamed nervous and anxious to get the job done as the marines listened carefully.

Zack could make out nothing but noise from the mouth of the firebat while nameless gunshots and explosions circled around his head at random. As the fire bat gave his orders to the rest of the squad, he noticed a strange hissing sound coming from somewhere. Looking around, he raised his eyebrow and turned from talking to the marines.

Zack looked down through the window, ready for more as suddenly a massive explosion erupted from behind the stretch of brick wall down bellow, sending brick and metal everywhere. Sok marines ran, ablaze, frantically around the field like chickens on a farm. Zack's sorrowful frown quickly turned into a playful grin.

"Alright" exclaimed Zack to his comrade "that's one less bastard or 2 to worry about" he said, while Stackhouse mindlessly droned his way about shooting, paying no attention to the rambling Zack.

2 floors down Fargo and Johnson were placing well-aimed bursts at one of the advancing squads attacking their left flank. The enemy squad was now situated behind the base of a destroyed building and had took their cover.

"we need some help over here their swarmin us" screamed Fargo. Fargo had been constantly shooting at rebels the whole time they were in the dammed building, never taking a break. Johnson did her part but mainly kept busy on ops commands and hails.

Fargo, along with Marel and Stackhouse were now taking shots on each soldier advancing on their left flank. Finally notified to the squad's presence, the enemy stopped concentrating on the ground fire and laid waist to the building, leaving their fellow marines to THEIR left to deal with the ground fire.

Zack and the rest of the squad were now busying themselves with shooting and covering themselves behind the brick walls of the building. More now than ever, bullet's started flying off of their cover, striking the morale of the squad.

Both Zack and Stackhouse flew back beneath the enveloping arms of the building's walls as round after round orchestrated their symphony of fire against the 2 brave marines. Waiting, the marines held on for dear life as finally, the weapons fire shifted from their position to the next level. Zack notice something, the rebels didn't know exactly were they were. Notified of their presence in the building the enemy was unaware of which floor each soldier was on.

Zack took this advantage swiftly, nodding at Stackhouse; Zack received his nod as they both went full auto on the bastards, railing them from top to bottom. Zack could see his kill count rising, as each marine fell after another. Zack shot a couple more rounds before returning to his point of safe haven to lay low until his friends were done with their rain of fire.

The fire shifted yet again to Zack's point and Fargo took the chance to fire upon the squad. Though unlucky for Fargo, he raised his weapon too early. Fargo fired 15 or so rounds off before noticing that some of the rebels were still aiming at his position.

"SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT" screamed Fargo as blood and bullet plunged into the ceiling and walls surrounding him and Johnson.

Johnson couldn't even catch a breath before jumping at the site of blood on her face. Shaking, Johnson raised her gloved hand up to touch her face. Her shaking became increasingly violent by the second as she stared deep into the pool of blood on her palm and at her feet. Raising her eyes up, Johnson stared deep into the diminishing soul of the dead soldier, as a pool of blood flowed from under his armored suit.

"What the hell was that?" yelled Zack.

Johnson tried to speak, she tried to yell out that her comrade had fallen but words only came out in whispers and pitiful sighs. Johnson continually tried to speak before yelling out the words.

"Johnson is down... he's... he's dead" she started to whimper. Obviously the girl couldn't take death as well as the other marines, she was beginning to shake again.

Zack took in the information and looked down in despair, though it was just another casualty, he knew that men would die today, it was not unexpected. Though, while Zack and Stackhouse both stopped to let the information sink, they felt sorrow and pity for the soldier.

Johnson's uncontrollable shaking turned into feverish cries and whimpers as she broke in to sobs. Zack looked at Stackhouse and immediately knew what had to be done.

"I'll go" said Stackhouse as Zack gave a nod and the man began to descend the stairs to the 3rd floor.

The bullet rounds were becoming more wide spread now, as each of the enemy marines were taking different targets instead of unison groups of fire. Zack had to be more careful now; one wrong move could cost him his life. Throwing down the now useless canister rifle, Zack reach into his belt and loaded his pistol, for now. Zack cocked the weapon and breathed a deep breath. His rifle was on the other side of the room and Zack would have to either duck down like a coward, or shoot his way through the maelstrom like a true soldier.

He made his decision and ran as fast as he could, shooting blindly into the fray, through each of the 3 windows he passed. Flying by the 1st and 2nd, Zack shot down bellow as finally after Zack reached the 3rd, the soldiers, aware of his sprint, fired at the wall doing nothing after Zack leaped out of danger and into the building's cover.

Without a scratch Zack rose from the ground and leaned against the colorfully decorated brick wall. Zack tossed away the small side arm and lifted the massive gauss rifle, cradling it in his shoulder.

Down bellow on the bottom floor, the situation was getting worse, even Zack could here the searing heat seeping from the fire bat's twin Perditon flamethrowers. Jason stood in the doorway, leaving only his fuel tank covered by the brick wall. As round after round ricocheted off of the fire frenzy marine's heavily armored suit, the huge man spewed a wide spread shot of flame out through the air, roasting every troop within his range.

The acrid smell of burning flesh seeped into the nostrils of Zack as he let out a groan of disgust. Zack could tell that the firebat was serving as good covering fire from most of the enemy marines, aside from a few rebels who were still constantly firing upon the confederate troops.

Zack took this chance and after the last few rounds hit his cover, Zack pulled out of hiding and shot 3 well aimed bursts at the enemy marines. Missing one soldier, Zack wounded one enemy and killed the other with every bullet hitting it's mark on the enemy's battle suit. The enemy marine grabbed his chest as he flew back into the ground, dying quickly.

Zack pulled back and took cover yet again as another appropriate hail of bullets flew off the building. Suddenly, an inducing pain scream at Zack's left arm as one of the bullets sliced through the side of his flesh, skimming a burning it right off of the bone, barely missing it. Unfortunately for Zack, his battle armor was yet to be warn.

Zack tried to scream but made only a peep as he kept his pain within him. Bellow, the enemy marines were roasting like chestnuts at Christmas time. Jason ceased his fire and waited, all was quite but the surrounding sounds of war. Marel prepared for he knew something was coming. The quiet was sickening, Jason stood behind the wall as he listened carefully for anything to sound.

Suddenly, out of the blue, light footstep were heard on the ground as marines started to pass the doorway. This was followed only seconds later by immediate gunfire from the auto cannon situated behind the table. Round after round flew through the armored suits, setting them off like fireworks. Each marine fell as they passed the door before finally realizing the situation and stumbling back for cover, only to find searing flame licking at their toes.

Jason chuckled along with Marel "theirs nothing like barbequing a couple of skewered pigs for dinner Heheheh" chuckled the rough bearded Marel.

Zack noticed the retreating marines and chuckled to himself. Stackhouse quickly came to the aid of the sobbing girl and shook her, trying to get her to snap out of it.

"Pull your self together we gotta job to do here" Stackhouse screamed into the ears of Johnson as she woke up and nodded her head.

"Yeah... ye-yeah your right, s-sorry, it was just so horrible I-I couldn't watch" explained the now cheerful Johnson.

"Alright, alright come on let's get up and get to work... you alright?" asked Stackhouse.

Johnson nodded, wiping her eyes and nose. Stackhouse nodded his head in response and headed back up the stairwell.

Zack was quickly firing his 5 round bursts yet again into the wavering marine groups when Stackhouse came waltzing up the stairs.

"What's the situation?" asked Stackhouse.

"I think their about to crack" added Zack quickly "one squad has already bolted and the other is about retreat explained Zack.

"That's good" said Stackhouse "and what of the one to our right fighting in the rubble" asked Stackhouse as he took point on the other side of the room.

"I don't really know" explained Zack, quickly firing a long blind burst into the enemy as they returned fire "last time I checked they were all bunched up in the rubble pile over there" said Zack as he pointed to his right.

Zack heard a voice from bellow "they're cracking and splitting" it was Marel "we gotta move!" he screamed as noticeably, the bulk of the enemy marines were starting to run. Zack, realizing the opportunity for a major offensive, lunged for his battle armor and began to mount it. Stackhouse was unsettled, Zack had to hurry if they were gonna get there in time.

"Hurry up man we gotta bolt" said Stackhouse looking around him impatiently.

After 5 or so minutes of quick bolting and buttoning, Zack nodded at Stackhouse and they quickly flew down each flight. Flying over3 or 4 stairs at a time, their massive bionic legs and boots made the building seam like Lego to them. Each stair denting and splintering a bit with every step. Stackhouse descended and Zack followed quickly behind flying past the elaborate wall decorations that had been blown to smithereens by the bombardment.

As they finally reached the bottom, Zack and Stackhouse took point around the other marines lining the wall for cover.

Zack started to speak as gun shots continued to sound "alright men, here's the plan, we got most of the enemy force retreating out their but there are still some stragglers so keep sharp and stay steady. Stackhouse, Marel your with me, were gonna move through to the left down the street and in through the buildings on our right, before the road forks, Jason and Johnson, you cut through the center buildings where most of the friendlies are moving, you'll be well covered by them" explained Zack "Now my group, after we go into the rubble when the road forks, after a few yards, we're gonna turn left and slice through the road real fast and head through the buildings on the other side of the road, after that, our job is to take out any retreating marines on the way" he explained. "Everyone got it?" asked Zack as the team replied with a nod "good... let's move move move" screamed Zack as the marines trailed one by one through the door.

Marel was the last one as he carried his large auto cannon at his side, bullet chain rattling. They branched off and head down their paths. Zack lead the group down the dirty road, galloping across lose stone and rebar. With each stride they made an indent in the ground, marking their presence on this day, on this battle along with every other single marine that created the bulk of the confederate fighting force.

Zack pondered to himself, he wondered why he was even doing this... was there a point? What was his personal reason for fighting the Soks, why was it so important for him to gain advantage in battle against a nameless enemy? What was the reason behind every marine's relentless quest for blood? These questions Zack knew nothing of the answered to aside from the main reason, to fight for his people and what he believed in. Or was it truly what HE himself believed in.

Zack quickly transferred out of his torrential coma and back into reality, he had reached the fork and now moved through the rubble and buildings, as the light which passed through each crack shone brightly upon dust rising from the ground, Zack was entrance by this simple phenomena, and found strange beauty in a war torn battle field.

As Zack and his team passed the last building, Zack could sense a shuffle to his left. He turned to find 3 rebels, in hiding, waiting for some confederates to fall into their trap. As he and Stackhouse passed, Marel was left last, lugging along the massive auto cannon.

As Zack realized the fate of his comrade soon dawning, he let out a hand to the soldier and a warning yell, but it was too late. The massive beast of a man turned to his left right before a spray of weapons fire hit his side and the rats jumped out of their holes. These pathetic creatures weren't even armored.

Still firing wildly, the unarmored regulars let lose their reign of personal hell upon the soldier as round after round pierced through the armor plating of Marel. The man started to fall to the ground, weakening with every jolting hit of the weapons.

Zack gazed upon the man as time seamed to slow yet again. The man's massive structure went twirling in a tornado like spin before slowly falling like a rock, hitting the ground with his mass. With one final thump the marine, slowly died in Zack's eyes. Zack could feel the life draining from him, with every second passing.

As each of the rebel scum jumped out of their holes, Zack and Stackhouse had already reached for their weapons. Stackhouse reached for his pistol, but it wasn't there, it must have fallen in the fray. Stackhouse, realizing the pointless effort, then reached for the gauss rifle strapped to his back. Zack also reached for his pistol and drew the weapon quickly out of his side. He raised the weapon at the forming team of rebels while Stackhouse was still getting his rifle off of his back. Zack aimed the weapon and pulled the trigger, waiting for the jolt of the weapon to fire out a volley of bullet rounds into their pathetic, unarmored, frail bodies.

Out of the back of Zack's mind, in the pit of his worst fears, came the incessant clicking noise of an empty clip. No Zack thought, no this can't be the end. The rebels were now fully aware of their plight and quickly aimed their weapons at the 2. Stackhouse was furiously fidgeting with the rifle but foolishly, the strap was caught on one of the many knick knacks that pulled the suit together. Stackhouse's attempt was useless, and within seconds they would both be fragged. Zack foolishly kept pulling the trigger like a child, just waiting for a stray bullet to pop up, anything. But nothing happened and he was left, waiting for the end.

Zack let his anger go and gave in to the hopelessness of the situation. Nothing was going to happen, it was over. Zack waited, and waited, until something very strange happened. The hopelessness was beginning to fade as something, moved from underneath the enemy soldier making their shots go off in wrong directions.

It was Marel, with his last breath, he had mustered the strength to quickly brush aside the pathetic flies that were pestering his comrades. With one massive swipe of his bionic arm, Marel flew his fist into the chest and legs of each soldier. As Stackhouse finally got his rifle from his back, he noticed the enemy soldiers fly back into the hard concrete with a smack, knocking them out cold and crushing the skull of one with a crunch, blood oozing from the dented hole in his.

Stackhouse lowered his weapon and smiled. Zack was joyful, he hadn't died, and in a strange turn of events fate's hand decided to point at the enemy. Though the price was great, the massive Marel fell to the ground with a thud as the dust rose from his body into the sunlight again. Zack was thankful, and looked in aw as Marel let out his final breath into the air.

Zack smiled and gave thanks to the hulk of the man, who was rudely interrupted by the persistence of Stackhouse "his death will be greaved, but now is not the time, we have to get out of s here" stated Stackhouse "come on we gotta go" he said once more as Zack turned his gaze from the dying man over to his destination. He was dead, but Stackhouse was right, there was nothing that he could do for the man, his time had come, and it had saved his life... for now.

Well that's one of my best if I do say so myself, I for one thoroughly enjoyed writing and I hope you enjoyed reading it, but for now, I drastically need sleep, see ya next chapter!

Chapter 2  
  
06.08.Tuesday  
  
It was about a week now and they still hadn't taken the command center. The confederation troops waited patiently for a chance but every time they tried to forward an attack they would get pushed back. They had called for air support, something to give them a little push but none came from ops. They had to take the field and take the command center, they had already bombed everything on the ground and still the rebels came out of their holes.  
  
Zack stood now, readying his gauss rifle for an attack. He and his squad were stuck behind a brick wall for cover, in behind them was an abandoned factory where a battle ready goliath mach assault warrior lay. A line of at least 50 assorted troops were laid down a long a huge position to Zack's left. A lone scout (who was a ghost) shuffled his way to a huge pile of rubble and there he stood with binoculars in one hand and a pistol in the other. He was scanning for the enemies on the ground and quickly found them, laying behind a shingle, witch for incase you didn't know was just a long straight man made hill for troops to get cover on. Behind the shingle was a short and small patch of burnt forest area and before the forest lay a small command center.  
  
He quickly and un-noticeably de-cloaked behind the safety of the rubble of building he was situated behind and waved a signal to the troops.  
  
"Ok ladies, we're gonna push our way up that hill and make our way down it with suppressive fire, once we do that go the nearest cover and await my orders, a mech will be assembling beside us so let's not everyone try to get their cover behind it ok, it's there for killing not for squashing you bugs." Explained the bearded sergeant that was commanding the squad behind the brick wall.  
  
"Sir" asked Zack "how long till the mech arrives sir?"  
  
"About a minute, so when he does listen for a sharp whistle blast, that'll mean it's attacking, once we've seen it go by the wall we'll cover it from behind and the make our way up the hill behind it" he explained.  
  
Zack looked around him, the soldiers were shaky, like leaves ready to fall off from a branch. Zack was medium build, clean shaven and had fairly long hair for a marine. He was still a boy in the mind of his friends and family but was actually almost 25! He looked up at the still orange sky and wondered why it hadn't changed since yesterday? This planet was aqward, the weather was cold and biting, and the scenery was desolate. Suddenly an explosion rang through their ears, the Sok's were probing them for weaknesses, they were trying to find out where they were hiding, the mech had to hurry.  
  
The ghost behind the rubble was nearly cut to pieces by the shrapnel coming out of the siege shell. A piece tore through his arm, he almost screamed at the pain but he had to remain quiet, a ghosts training was very severe and he remembered it well. With a straight face he sucked it up and continued to wait with the others, his canister rifle was strapped to his back and was ready to take it out once the attack took place.  
  
Zack was rubbing his gloved finger down the smooth barrel of his rifle when he suddenly and unwarily heard a whistle sound. Oh no he thought, they were starting to attack. David cringed at the thought as suddenly the line of marines were lifted up in unison and began to lay down fire. No not yet he though not now, I don't want to die, my life is just starting. He was terrified at the thought of getting shot and was curled up behind the wall waiting for it to all end.  
  
The mech descended from the abandoned building and started pouring down auto cannon rifle fire over the wall on the pour saps behind the shingle. An array of shells cleanly went through a large group of marine helmets before the other rebels realized what had happened. They weren't prepared for this.  
  
The frightened Zack closed his eyes as the line of 20 marines started to fire at the hill, dirt and rock flew everywhere, they were doing a pretty good job. Zack with eyes still closed tried to forget everything that was going on around his head and started to sink into nirvana, until he realized that he had a job to do and wasn't going to hide like a rat in a sewer. Zack slammed down on the stim pack button on his chest and a sea of stars blinded his eyes. He was shocked at the effect rate and was getting surprisingly angry. The medicine was taking affect for the stars began to clear and Zack found himself standing upright staring over a sea of death.  
  
He was pumped and ready for action, chatter filled his ears and blood filled his veins, he pulled the trigger on his weapon and started to shoot with incredible accuracy and speed. One guy to his right, BANG, 2 guys to his left, BANG BANG. 2 of them went down and the other round bounced of the marine's battle suit. The marine ducked realizing he was being fired at.  
  
Zack looked at the man on his left and noticed he was very calm and quiet about the combat. He shot short 5 round bursts at the enemies and hadn't even used his stim pack yet, though he was shooting almost better then Zack was! Zack looked to the man on his right and watched as a round flew through his armored head, blood trailing out of the wound. The casualty hit the floor with a thump, making a muddy indent in the earth. Zack felt a round bounce off his own arm pad leaving an engraved mark of it's presence. No matter for Zack, his suit was full of power and so was he. He continued to fire at the enemy troops until the glorious killing machine of a mech started to reach the hill.  
  
The troops flooded from behind them wall, bullets still trailing off of their locations. The sergeant was right in front of the action. He was shooting here and there, left and right, making his presence well known to the enemy troops. The mech span around on it's metal torso, spewing hell from the mouths of it's twin auto cannons, the weapons made a godly sound like repeated thunder hailing down from the heavens.  
  
The machine was being worn down as almost all enemy fire hailed onto it's powerful armor. Machine was smoking out clouds, it had almost had it. The mech was screaming out indications that is was getting destroyed as a flurry of missiles cried out of their holsters. The missiles flew down the hill creating huge fireballs of explosions on impact. Metal and fire flew out from the ground, and marines flew out from their holes, battle suit parts jumping off their backs. A handful of men and metal landed hard on the ground, bones snapping and necks braking.  
  
Zack made his way down the hill, he (along with 10 others) took cover behind the legs of the huge mechanical Goliath. Troops started dispersing from the machine as they realized it was about to blow. Zack widened his eyes and looked behind him, the mech was still fighting hard and whining with pain more than ever now. Zack sprinted to his feet as the bionic legs gave him a quick and powerful boost.  
  
Zack leaped out of the way as an enormous fireball waved to the tortured sky. Zack went flying, the power of the explosion gave him such a huge push that he was thrown a good couple of yards away. Zack's guns flew out of his hand and landed with a chatter on the ground. Zack could sense the laughter coming from behind the shingle. The enemy was getting a good advantage for the confed's main support had been destroyed.  
  
The confederation troops were totally disoriented, they shuffled and stumbled hear and there. Another volley of rounds came raining down on the marines that were unlucky enough to not get some cover. Their armored battle suits were set on fire as round after round impaled though their heavy armor. The bullets flew through them like butter after even more bullets had softened it up. Large fiery explosions thundered from the backs of brave firebats turning them into torturous kamikaze bombs for the Sok's advantage. They were turning the confederate's own troops against them. Zack stumbled to a pile of rubble just a meter away from where he lay. Bullets ricocheted off of his leg armaments as the confederacy casualties started piling up.  
  
Zack was now back to his frightened un-moving self again, he was un-able to move, un-able to speak, he was mentally paralyzed. Fright had took over his mind, war had took over his body witch was hidden under thick red armor. He was in a sub-conscious world now, sounds slowly faded into nothing as they echoed through his brain. His eyes fluttered closed and he pictured himself on a farm in the outskirts of Antiga prime. Nothing could bother him, he was care free, dogs and birds made their normal animal sounds, no screams, no explosions, no machine gun chatter, no nothing, just peace and quiet. The farm was almost magical as it lay at the bottom of the valley. Everything was slowed down. Family and friends awaited him at the bottom of the grassy hill, he ran to them but couldn't reach them. He let out an arm but they just moved back, oh no, he was cutting out of his dream!  
  
No he couldn't cut out now, it was just starting, sounds could be heard and they were not peaceful. No, no more screams he thought but it was too late, the world was crushed as he faded back into the hell he was brought into. Suddenly an explosion landed a yard away form his feet.  
  
"SHIT" he yelled as he shielded his face and chest from the flying debris. It ricocheted off of his now worn out battle suit. The system readings on his visor showed 40%. Good he thought at least it's not at dangerous. Bullets started flying past his head as he quickly ducked even more to shield himself from the stirring combat. Zack scanned his surroundings and located his weapon. It had been blown away from his location and bent from the explosion. His face quickly turned to a hopeless frown as he realized he was un-armed and in the middle of a battle. He didn't know what to do now, he didn't have a pistol for it was lost when he arrived at this field, and that was 2 day's ago! Zack was surprised that he had lived this long.  
  
Zack was loosing hope but as a last resort started thumbling through his utility belt. He was becoming un-successful at finding anything but his face soon lit up as he felt 3 concussion grenades latched to the left side of his hip.  
  
"Yes, thank god" he said to himself and found that the remaining marines started to lay down an organized volley on the cocky enemies. The rebels were so sure that they would win, they started to stand up from the shingle and move around. They soon found that move to be a bad one for 15 of them went down, a big confidence booster for the confeds. Zack peered over the side of his rock, the enemy marines started to pile up and lay down as the confederate troops reloaded for another round.  
  
This was Zack's chance, he pulled the grenades from his belt with a click, ripped out the pins and flew all 3 of them at the now preparing rebel troops. The Soks now locked and aimed their weapons, ready to kill and ready to die for their organization. They were about to fire before the right side of the defense line looked up in horror at the little gray ball flying through the air. Some screamed out "GRENADE" others just leaped out of the way as the tiny metal object exploded on impact with a roar.  
  
A huge wave of yells erupted from the unwary crew of rebel troops as legs and arms flew from their torsos, blood trailing their flight. A victory roar sounded from the confeds as they came out of their hiding holes and right into the heat of battle firing and yelling away at the rebel troops.  
  
Though some fell, it was glorious move for the advancing marines, the grenade's smoke cloud quickly cleared and a flood brave of confederate marine troops flew over the hill of the shingle. The marines rained hell down on the line of rebels. Un-suspecting and un-aware they fell to their deaths as the line of troops that were so safely behind a dirt ground shingle now tried desperately to gain control of it back. But it was no good for the wave of almost 25 confederate troops flooded over the hill pressing rounds of bullets to the rebels skulls and searing plasma flame to their bodies.  
  
Those firebat's that were left offered helpful assistance to the fighting marines. Zack ascended the scorched field and came out of hiding as a gush of marines flew past him in dotted formation of attack. He looked around him on the ground for a weapon because the rebels were still fighting for their lives. He found a gauss rifle laying on the ground a bout a meter away from his feet and quickly picked it up. Crusted dirt fell from the weapon as he shook it off and ran with the wave of troops. They had taken the shingle, behind it was the command center, he noticed troops and naked regulars flood out of the main doorways only to quickly be shot at by Zack's friendlies. Some of them got a few shots in before they were ripped apart by the fire upon the command center.  
  
That was it, it was over, Zack looked around at the troops flying by him, running into their victory. The rebels gave up and waved their white flag to show their defeat. Zack was filled with happiness, the battle was over, for now. For their was still a much larger battle to be won, this battle would last for days, they had to take they field along with tens of other command centers and barracks. He had won the battle but he hadn't won the war.  
  
Well this is how it goes down, I think I might have about 13 other chapters to this story until the battle is over. You might not hear from Zack in a little while for the next chapter is on yet another character. But just keep waiting, AND KEEP REVIEWING because this is the only way I'm going to write anymore is if you keep reviewing. So please read and enjoy my saga. Top of Form

Bottom of Form


End file.
